A Compromise with Death
by rcherry1977
Summary: After DITF, Eric and Sookie take a long hard look at their relationship and make big decisions regarding their future. "If you love someone, let them go. If they return to you, it was meant to be. If they don't, their love was never yours to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, is owned by Charlaine Harris. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: My lovely beta Southernlady 23, without her skills and prompting my story would make no sense and it would have many grammatical errors! I love you and thank you for your support. And to Vikingfangtasies for pre-reading for me! You are so sweet to support me on my writing venture! *muah*

SUMMARY: This story takes place after DITF. Eric and Sookie take a long hard look at their relationship and make big decisions regarding their future. "If you love someone, let them go. If they return to you, it was meant to be. If they don't, their love was never yours to begin with..."

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing. Please review and let me know if you are interested and if I should continue…

Chapter 1: A kiss goodbye

Sookie's POV

"Tara, I sware I am gonna stake you if you do not put that eff'ing curling iron down! My hair is FINE!" I said with venom.

Placing the offending curling iron on the table, Tara replied, "Geeze, Sook, I'm just trying help you out on yo' big day."

I sighed, _This has nothing to do with her."_I'm sorry, Tara. There's just only so much 'primpin' one girl can take," I said, turning to grab my friend and hug her tightly.

"It's all right, I need to step out anyway and make sure everything is in its place." Tara gently released my shoulders as not to wrinkle my dress.

"Okay, thanks again for everything, I love you," I replied apprehensively. I turned and gazed at myself in the mirror for the thousandth time that day. Looking in the mirror, I saw Tara struggling to say something, as she was poised at the door to leave. I had heard her thoughts and wanted her to say them out loud.

"Yes?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"He is here, like he said he would be." Tara closed her eyes, waiting for my response.

"Yeah, I saw him with his 'date'," I responded, hiding my emotions and putting the word date in those annoying quotations with my fingers.

"She sure is pretty," Tara added, looking into my eyes for some sort of reaction.

Crossing my arms over my chest and closing my eyes, I turned toward the bay window, and barked, "Don't you have something you need to take care of before–"

Tara interrupted my speech. "Yes, I know, I do."

The next thing I heard was a soft click of the door being closed. I sighed and started to pace the room.

I straightened my dress out, using my laced covered hands for the tenth time today as I attempted to calm down. After a few minutes, I paused, then glanced in the mirror and noticed my tiara was slumping to the side along with my very expensive hairdo. _Oh Tara is gonna shit a brick when she sees my hair, _I thought. Beads of sweat were pooling above my upper lip. This was so not a time to sweat. I decided to sit and calm myself down in a very luxurious over-priced chair. No one should be this nervous on their wedding day.

I let go of the breath I was holding onto and my thoughts began to scatter in my mind. Was my life supposed to end up this way? Am I marrying the man that I love or am I marrying a man that only loves me? I sat back to relax and gently placed my hand on my growing belly. "Oh, yes…" I said out loud, as I caressed my baby bump. "You're the reason I'm here." With a sigh, I thought back to that fateful night so long ago.

•O••O••O•

1 year ago:

•O••O••O•

In the middle of the night, I felt someone placing light gentle kisses on my cheek and forehead. I slowly opened my eyes to see my Viking who was naked as the day he was born.

With a big grin on his beautiful face he asked, "How is my lover doing this evening?"

I looked into his blue eyes. "Tired, it's very late you know. One would think after 1,000 years, one could learn to tell time." I fluffed my pillow and rolled back over, attempting to get comfortable again.

"Oh, Sookie, my love, time is a precious thing we have so little of, why not cherish it with you beneath me?" he whispered into my ear while suckling my lobe.

At that moment, I felt his very hardening length on my lower back as he began placing soft kisses along my neck.

"Oh, Eric, I'm so tired. Sam's been working me like a dog, no pun intended of course, but hey, we'll have at least another 40 years together. Give me a pass for a one night, okay?" I smirked with delight because I just loved to tease my Viking.

Then I felt nothing. No kisses, no hardness on my back seeking entrance – nothing. I rolled over to see Eric sitting in my chair in the corner of my room, with his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

Sitting upright in my bed I asked, "Eric, what did I say? You've never given up that easily."

He sighed and removed his hands from his face, and looked at me sternly. "Do you want to have children, Sookie?"

"Why are you asking me such a crazy question?" I rubbed my eyes, and wondered what had brought about his sudden change of mood.

"Just answer the question," he commanded.

I thought for a moment and then a vomit of words spewed out of my mouth before I truly had time to think about them.

"In a perfect world, yes I would. I _would_ want to get married, have children, live a long life and die. But in my reality, it's not possible. Every day, I worry about who's going to attempt to take me next. Yes, I'm your bonded, but what will you do against a King who uses his power or money to get to me? You're just a Sheriff. And think about how much harder it would be if I had a child, since you'd have to protect the baby too. And you can't have children anyway." I mumbled toward the end, thinking my last comment was what I should've said to him to begin with.

Eric interrupted my mile a minute speech. "Sookie, I am over 1000s years old. I can take care of a threat to you or your child." At vampire speed, he was sitting next to me on the bed, inches from my face. His eyes were searching mine for answers.

Backing away from him to rest my back on the headboard of bed, I slammed my fists on the bed. "Eric there are kings out there who are older than you, and won't respect your station as Sheriff! If they really want to get to me or my baby, they will!"

Eric flinched and closed his eyes. I wished he hadn't made me say that.

As I scooted towards him, I clasped both of my hands on his face and lowered my forehead to touch his. "What if, God forbid, something happens to you, where does that leave me? Much less me, and a baby?"

Geeze, what was I doing opening this can of worms? I really did not want to talk about this so late at night. There was nothing we could do to fix it anyway.

"Sookie, I will always protect you," Eric replied solemnly in a whisper.

At that moment, I resigned to drop the topic. Enough was said for one night. "I know. I'm sorry, please lay beside me. Just hold me," I said, extending my hand to grab his.

Eric looked at our hands and shook his head. He stood, and then knelt before me on the floor next to my bed. "Sookie, will you ever let me turn you?"

His eyes were pleading. I had never seen him so vulnerable.

Tears were threatening to fall from me. This was the question I had been avoiding with Eric since we began our relationship. Should I tell him the truth? Would everything end now?

I bit my lower lip as the tears fell down both my cheeks while cupping his hands in mine. "I do not want to be turned, Eric, I never want to give up the sun, and I don't want to live forever. I want to die like I was put on this earth to do." I paused for a moment then whispered, "I'm so sorry." I let go of his hands to wipe my face.

Tears were falling so fast now, I could hardly see the beautiful Viking vampire kneeling before me. Minutes passed as I cried and watched Eric go into his downtime still on his knees naked beside my bed - stuck in the moment.

Suddenly, he broke the silence. "I will have to watch you grow old and die. I can not give you children. I can not go out into the sun you so love. And my 'station' as you called it, seems not to be sufficient enough for you to bring a child in the world for the protection it will need." He placed his head onto my lap and I slowly stroked his golden hair behind his ear.

I had nothing to say. I was honest with him. In retrospect, I guess I was too honest with him. In the next moment, my feisty Eric returned and I was on my back.

His mouth was mere inches from mine and he uttered, "I love you," then kissed me passionately.

I returned his kiss with fever. He then kissed both my eyelids while he reiterated that he loved me. He kissed my ears, my neck, my shoulders, my breasts, all the while chanting his feelings for me, as he removed my night clothes. After all my body parts were kissed and properly worshiped, he entered me swiftly.

He looked so deep into my eyes as he made love to me, I swear our souls touched that night. We moved as one entity, and connected like never before.

As we both reach our climax he yelled, "My min älskare, I will love you forever!" My body surrendered to his as he bit my neck and fed from me with such passion.

Our bodies lay entwined for what seemed like centuries – none of us seemed to want to let go. After some time passed, Eric held me close to him and began sliding his fingers through my hair.

I began to get very sleepy and it suddenly dawned on me that it felt like Eric was a million miles away from me. "Eric, why does it feel like you are saying goodbye to me?"

He did not respond, but laid still. He continued caressing my hair and face, giving me small kisses as I waited for him to answer. I gave up waiting for a response, and when I was almost asleep, I heard his voice drifting away towards me in the distance.

"Because…this is our goodbye..." he murmured.

**My eyes strained to stay open, but the pull of sleep was too strong. I succumbed to slumber, knowing we could resolve everything tomorrow...yes...tomorrow...**

**Please review and let me know what you think…..**


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, is owned by Charlaine Harris. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: My lovely beta Southernlady23, she is the bomb and I am learning so much from her! I love you and thank you sweetie for your support. I also would like to thank Vikingfangtasies for prereading this chapter for me *big Viking smack on the ass to you* But truly and honestly, all the mistakes are _mine!_**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I hope you will continue to review and tell me what you think. So sorry this update took ten years, but my musie (or as most people call her my muse) was being a bitch!….**

Previously…

"_Eric, why does it feel like you are saying goodbye to me?" […]_

"_Because…this is our goodbye..." he murmured._

_**My eyes strained to stay open, but the pull of sleep was too strong. I succumbed to slumber, knowing we could resolve everything tomorrow...yes...tomorrow...**_

**Chapter 2: Why?**

**Present Day**

I heard two soft knocks at the dressing room door, which brought me out of my 'trip down memory lane'. Standing to attention, while smoothing my dress, I moved slowly towards the door, wondering who was on the other side.

Before I could reach the door, my best friend Amelia, swung the door wide open, and leapt into my arms. "God, Sookie, I've missed you!"

I remained still, surprised by her aggressive hugging. "Oh, I'm just thrilled you could be here on my wedding day."

Amelia sighed deeply, and let go of my shoulders. She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Me too."

I returned her smile and nodded in agreement. Being away from Amelia for over a year, I was not at all prepared for her 'loud broadcasting' of thoughts. _Gosh, she looks so beautiful! Oh her baby bump is just precious! Wonder if she needs help decorating the baby's room? Where is she going to live? Boy her future husband is fucking sex on a stick! Wonder what happened between her and Eric….they were so in love? _

"STOP!" I yelled, placing my hands over my ears. "Please just stop," I whispered.

Amelia grabbed both of my hands and helped me to sit down on the beautiful couch. "Sorry, I've been screaming my thoughts at you, again – haven't I?"

"It's all right. I just had my shields down and I forgot what a '_loud broadcaster'_ you are," I replied, while fidgeting with my lace covered fingers and crossing my ankles under my dress.

Amelia, turned her head to the side." It's my fault. If I'd kept better contact with you, I'd know exactly what was going on in your life. I'm sorry for that."

Amelia moved back to New Orleans after the death of her boyfriend, Tray. He was another casualty of the Fae war. She needed time to properly mourn and I understood that. So, when she left, I didn't call her or pestered her with my problems. She had enough on her plate.

I took hold of both of her hands and replied to her. "Please don't apologize to me. I understand your reasons. I'm just happy you're here now." I leaned in closer to her, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Straightening myself back into a proper sitting position, not letting go of her hands, I asked apprehensively, "What would you like to know?"

"What the fuck happened between you and Northman?" she asked, her eyes searching my face for answers.

"I really don't want to talk about that." I sighed loudly and let go of her hands. I stood up defiantly and crossed my hands over my chest while facing the opposite direction – in my best stubborn Sookie stance.

As I stood there, trying to imitate a statue, I felt Amelia's warm hands on my shoulders and she whispered, "Oh, I think you need to."

I moved away from her hold, and turned toward her as I threw my hands up in defeat. "FINE! If you really must know, he fucking dumped me and said we would be better as FRIENDS! Does that answer your question?"

I had no idea where that outburst came from. My face had to be crimson red – I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I should not be getting this emotional over a relationship that ended a year ago. Eric and I were supposed to be friends now. We both agreed it was for the best. Well, I eventually agreed. I had moved on and so had he - I think?

Amelia flinched, and plopped back in her seat in utter shock at what I just said. "You've got to be joking? Friends? Eric loved you."

I sat next to her and grabbed her hand. The next thing I knew, I fell to my knees, putting both hands over my heart. My breathing became erratic and tears began to freely fall from my eyes. I couldn't speak.

Suddenly, I sensed a wave of calm engulf me. Eric! Eric was sending me calming waves through the bond. I hadn't felt the bond in a year. He promised me long ago that he'd block it on my end and I would never have to feel him again. He must have known I was upset. Yet again, my Viking – shit – I mean, Eric was coming to my rescue.

Amelia knelt down beside me and put her hands on each side of my face. "Sookie, please look at me? What's wrong? Are you okay?" _Sweet Jesus, should I go get Dr. Ludwig? I saw her sitting down a few minutes ago. I know! I'll go get Eric…no…shit! I can't get him. I'll go get her _Fiancée_...uh…good looking'…uh…what's his name? Shit, I don't even know her future husband's name! Geeze, I suck hard as a friend! _

"Dammit, Amelia, you're making my head hurt. I'm fine now. Um…I was just having a moment. Could you please help me stand up? This damn dress is very cumbersome," I said, stretching out both of my hands to her.

Amelia pulled me up and as she was helping me straighten my dress, I happened to look at my face in the mirror. I stifled a giggle. Amelia turned to see what was so funny and then began laughing herself.

"Oh, Sookie, you look like a raccoon! Now we can't have you getting married looking like a Goth kid from high school," she said with a smirk, and motioned for me to sit in front of the vanity.

"Fine, do you worst," I replied sarcastically, as I carefully sat down in the chair.

Amelia quickly got to work and grabbed the eye makeup remover and a cotton ball. She thoroughly soaked the cotton ball before gently placing it over my eye to remove my eye makeup. "Now, please explain to me why Eric Northman is not the one you are meeting at the end of that aisle today, Sookie? Calmly," she added.

"It all started about 11 months ago - give or take a week or so," I began with an exaggerated sigh. I braced myself to go down memory lane again, and I felt my baby move restlessly inside me. Ugh…when was this day going to end?

•O••O••O•O••O••O•

**11 months ago**

•O••O••O•O••O••O•

It was 11:00 o'clock on a Friday night and I found myself sitting outside of Fangtasia, realizing it had been eight days since I had heard from Eric. I left messages with Pam, sent him texts, and emails. I still had heard nothing.

Sam was concerned with my behavior as each day passed. I could hear that much from his thoughts. He was thinking things which did not make sense. I had heard things like.. _New regime… sad for Sookie…does she know…. _

When I confronted Sam, he basically said I needed to talk with Eric. He was not sure what was going on. He had only heard rumors through the 'Supe' grapevine.

This information was unsettling and coupled with the fact I had not spoken to Eric in eight days, I decided to take the bull by the horns and go and confront him. I needed to know what was going on and why he was not excepting my calls.

Checking myself in the rearview mirror for the forth time, I was finally satisfied that I looked presentable. I took a deep breath and centered my nerves, which was easier said than done and exited my car.

After I walked only a few steps, I suddenly ran into a brick wall. I was too busy looking at my feet while thinking about what I was going to say to Eric, to notice the 'void' standing in front of me.

I braced my hands against the void's muscular chest, pushed myself back, gazing into his eyes and sputtered, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Then I noticed he was a very attractive male 'vampire' standing before me. I swear he could have been mistaken for Jonny Depp, except for the fact he was dead and a vampire. He had on a very tight white wife beater and his dark hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"No problem," he smiled, flashing me his fangs. Then abruptly, his facial expression changed to serious and he grabbed me by my hair and sniffed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he emitted a low deep growl from his chest.

Geeze, I hate it when vamps do that, it's never a good outcome for me. So hesitantly I asked, "Um…I'm Sookie, sir…umm… can I have my hair back?" While pulling my head gently away from the strange vampire.

He dropped my hair and placed both his hands on my shoulders, smiling as he looked into my eyes. "Get into the car next to us, lay down in the backseat and take off your panties. I want to taste you." He leered at me suggestively and licked his lips.

At first, I thought he was kidding. I almost said, 'Geeze can't you at least buy me a drink first?' But then I felt the familiar tingling sensation and knew he was trying to glamour me. He was freaking serious! Immediately, I called to Eric through the bond. I sent him waves of panic and hoped he would arrive before this vamp had his way with my hoo-ha.

"Sir, I am Eric's, you know, the Sheriff?" I stated, looking straight into his eyes. I wanted him to know that his glamour had no effect on me. I hoped if I seemed confident enough maybe he would believe I was truly Eric's and he'd leave me be.

Smirking, the vampire removed his hands and studied my face." I have not had the pleasure of meeting the Sheriff Viking. I am here tonight to 'check in' with him. I also presume you are the breathtakingly beautiful, telepathic human I have heard so much about," bowing his head slightly in my direction.

At vampire speed, Eric appeared between me and the 'Johnny Depp' vampire. He bent down to gaze at my would be attacker, while pushing me behind him.

"Who are you and what is your business in my territory?" Eric growled. He looked really pissed.

The Johnny Depp vampire took a step back and smirked. "I am Dylan; I think you have been expecting me." He raised his left eyebrow at Eric, silently communicating something to him.

Eric relaxed and stood upright. "Yes, I have. Thank you for coming, please welcome to my bar. He answered, motioning his hand toward Fangtasia. "I will be with you shortly. Please make yourself at home and have a drink on me - at the bar, of course."

"Of course," Dylan responded.

Dylan quickly moved past Eric and stood right in font of me. "It has been a pleasure, Miss Sookie," he stated, as he grabbed my hand and gently kissed my palm. Then he turned, winked at Eric, and blurred away at vampire speed into Fangtasia.

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. That Johnny Deep-looking-walking dead man just tried to glamour me into letting him do nasty things to my vajayjay and Eric offered him a free drink! What the Fuck?

Eric stood somberly and looked into my eyes. "What are you doing here Sookie?"

Taken back by his abrupt statement I replied, "Nice to see you too! Eric, what was that? Do you realize what that vampire just tried to do to me? What he wanted to do to me? What he-"

"Sookie, please not here; come into my office." Then he turned and walked into the employee entrance without even checking to see if I was following him.

Anger was building up in my gut. I felt like I could scream, cry, kick, and I had no idea why. I think I was feeling Eric's emotions as well. The bond can be so confusing at times.

Eric opened the door to his office and motioned for me to enter first. As I entered, I looked around and all of the anger I felt before left my mind and what took its place was utter shock. As I look around the room, I saw there were packed cardboard boxes everywhere with the label 'Send to New Orleans'.

Speechless, I turned and gave Eric a perplexed look. I felt him gently grab my shoulders and lead me to the couch. I sat for a few minutes and thought this can not be happening_. He's not leaving me…is he?_

Eric interrupted my thoughts. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked smiling weakly.

I stood and turned towards Eric with clenched fists. "No you can't! Why is your freaking stuff packed? Where are you going? Were you going to tell me? Why will you not return my calls? What's going on…?"

Eric stood and walked towards his desk and began to busy himself with papers gathered there.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" I asked desperately.

"I have accepted a new position in Louisiana and now I must travel between New Orleans and Shreveport until a proper replacement has been hired to fill the Sheriff position," he said in a somber tone, still rifling through papers and shoving them in boxes.

"What? Why?"

Eric took a long, deep, and very unnecessary breath and he turned towards me. "What is done is done. You need not worry about your protection anymore. It has been taken care of." He then sat in his desk chair and continued very business like tone "You and I will always be bonded. I promise to block my end of the bond as much as possible, so that you will not feel my emotions. In the Supernatural world, for the next 99 years, you will still be considered my wife. But please do not let that keep you from marrying and having a family."

He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "When you do finally wed by human ceremony, I will give you away to show the Supernatural community that I approve of your union and that you are still under my protection." He stood up abruptly and came around his desk, leaning on it while crossing his arms. "I will be permanently moving to New Orleans in a few months. My new position requires me to be there. I hope you –"

"Stop! Just Stop!" I yelled. "Are you breaking up with me?" It seemed like a good question to ask at the time. I did not see this coming.

Eric shook his head and looked at the floor. "Sookie, we've had this discussion. It is done…"

"You keep saying that…What is done?" _What did I miss? Why is this happening?_ Tears were flooding down my cheeks and I could not wipe them away fast enough.

"Eric, you said you loved me. Isn't that true? You're just going to fucking leave?" Before I could stop myself, the name calling commenced. "What are you, a fucking coward? The going gets tough and the Great Eric Northman cuts his losses and accepts a job from an asshole King that he doesn't even like?"

"Sookie, watch your words, De Castro has people everywhere," Eric said vehemently while slamming his fist down onto his desk and breaking a very large piece of wood off of it.

Eric studied what was left of his desk. Then seemingly determined, he slowly walked toward me. He put both hands on my cheeks, while brushing away my tears. "Of course I love you," he whispered. "Don't you feel that through the bond?"

"FUCK the bond," I said, while pushing him away from me.

Moving back away from me, he dropped his hands to his sides and said, "What is done is done. I can not take it back. I have made what I feel is the wisest choice for you and for me. I am confident in time you will grow to understand my decision."

"You can't do this to me!"

I fell to my knees. I was so confused. Then I felt Eric embrace me in a hug, which I did not return. I sobbed in his shirt for what seemed like years. Finally, I composed myself enough to push Eric away from me.

Anger and hurt was mounting in my gut again. I had to get out of there before I lost all of my dignity. I stood and reached for my purse and as I turned to leave, "Fuck you, Eric Northman."

"I expected that," he replied while turning to sit back at his desk.

"Do you by any chance know what Dylan said to me out in the parking lot?" I asked with malice.

Eric shuffled through papers, and tried to return them to some kind of working order. "Umm…no. I just assumed it had something to do with drinking your blood." Then he paused, waiting for my response.

I nonchalantly grabbed the door to his office, and turned to look back at him. "Nope, Dylan wanted to taste me and I don't think he meant my blood because he wanted me to take off my panties. And right about now I feel like taking him up on that mighty tempting offer – since I'm free to date and all…" Then I opened the door and slammed it as hard as I could on my way out.

As I walked down the narrow hallway to the employee exit, I heard and felt what a tornado must sound like when going through a building coming from Eric's office. I then heard a gut wrenching roar which continued until the music in Fangtasia abruptly stopped. As I turned to look back, I saw Pam go flying into Eric's office.

When his roar finally ended, I collapsed onto the floor. My legs would no longer move. Sobs escaped my lips and I beat the floor with my hands until they bled.

Just as suddenly as my emotional outburst appeared, it was over. I turned to see Pam standing behind me with her arms crossed and a concerned look on her face.

"Get the fuck away from me, Pam! I am in no mood for your weird Lesbian jokes tonight," I said, as I struggled to stand.

Suddenly, I was no longer on my feet but being carried by Pam into the parking lot. She briskly walked me to my car and stopped at the passenger side door.

"Keys," she said, as she placed me down.

I dug through my purse, in no mood to fight, and handed them to her.

She opened my door and gently lifted me and placed me inside, while she fastened my seatbelt.

As she crossed the front of my car, Dylan stopped Pam and spoke with her briefly. I had no idea what was said between them, but it looked serious.

As Pam walked away from Dylan, he turned toward me and gave me a sympathetic look, bowed his head towards me, and left.

Pam opened the driver side door and climbed inside.

Not a word was spoken on the trip home that night. I had nothing to say. I just lost the only man I ever truly loved because, well, shit I still don't know why. He is high-handed and Eric thinks he knows what is best for us.

Pam pulled into my driveway and parked the car. She came around to the passenger side and opened it. I tried to protest because I really did not want to move. So, she picked me up and carried me to my front stoop, using my keys to open the door.

"Sookie, please invite me in."

"Sure, come in," I replied.

Pam swiftly climbed the stairs, laid me on the bed and disappeared. I was so lost in my thoughts, I did not even protest when she came back and picked me up to carry me to the bathroom.

The bath water was running and Pam slowly started to remove my clothes. When I was completely naked, she gently lifted me up and placed me in the bath tub. Immediately, the heat from the water relaxed me. I leaned back in the tub and Pam knelt down beside me.

I covered my face with my hands and begin to sob. I sobbed for what I lost. I sobbed for what I could never have with that man. I sobbed for the children he could never give me. I sobbed for days I could not spend with him. I sobbed for the bond I may never feel again. And lastly, I sobbed for the shreds my heart was in.

Pam lathered up the loofa and scrubbed my back, torso, legs, and feet. She wet my hair and gently massaged the shampoo into my scalp. After she rinsed my hair, Pam gently pulled me out of the bathtub and dried me off with a big, fluffy, white towel.

She disappeared and returned with my pajamas and underwear.

She was acting so unlike the Pam I knew and loved, she even helped me get dressed without a single perverted comment or innuendo.

Grabbing the brush, she led me over to my bed. She pushed me gently to sit on my bed and then came around the other side of it. She gently started brushing my hair while humming the most beautiful song I'd ever heard.

I closed my eyes and let the stroking of my hair and melody of the song Pam was humming take me to a peaceful place. When Pam was finished brushing my hair, she gently laid me down and pulled the covers over me. She laid down beside me and delicately stroked my hair while still humming that beautiful song.

"What happened in Eric's office?" I asked.

Abruptly she stopped humming and said, "Well, I think that is the question I should be asking you." She lifted an expectant eyebrow towards me, then sighed deeply. "Sookie, I don't know what you said to him in there, but I do know he destroyed his office."

Smiling satisfactorily to myself, I laid back down in the bed.

"Pam, why are you being so kind to me?"

Pam sighed and as she continued to stroke my hair. "Sookie you are my favorite human and if you tell anyone about this I will drain you dry."

A big smile was plastered across my face and I knew I would never mention a word to anyone.

***Please don't send the lynch mob with their pitch forks… This is a Sookie and Eric story… it's their journey… Please let me know what you think… Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 Mistakes

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, is owned by Charlaine Harris. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: My lovely beta Southernlady23, she is the bomb and I am learning so much from her! I love you and thank you sweetie for your support, encouragement and your mad speedy beta skills (sorry I suck at commas****). I also would like to thank Vikingfangtasies for pre reading this chapter for me! I loved your comments and suggestions! I am truly blessed to have so much Fanfuckintabulous support! But truly and honestly, all the mistakes are **_**mine!**_

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I do apologize for the delay. I have no really good excuses except I have four children and they keep me busy! I hope you and yours have a Blessed Holiday Season….**

**Chapter 3 Mistakes**

Amelia placed the brush beside me on the vanity table and looked at me through the mirror with eyes full of anguish. "Sookie, I am so sorry, what a fucking rat bastard. After everything you have been through, with your parents killed by sadistic fairies, Gran dying, Bill's betrayal and rape, Quinn's shit, losing Naill, Claudine dying, and the incident with the evil fairies…..He leaves you?" she asked as a single tear rolled down cheek.

I shook my head as I turned slowly toward her in my seat. "None of those terrible events were Eric's fault and he shouldn't be held accountable for them," I said with conviction as I nodded my head.

"What do you mean? I don't understand how you can't harbor some serious ill feelings towards him?" she asked expectantly, while placing her hand under my chin, forcing me to meet her eyes.

After a few moments, I closed my eyes, and slowly turned my head away from Amelia's hold, looking back towards the vanity mirror, I whispered, "I…uh… I reacted badly and did some things I'm ashamed of. Some pretty terrible things to hurt Eric right after he ended it all."

"You did?" Amelia spun me around to face her. She bent down and looked me directly in the eyes. "Okay, Miss Sookie Stackhouse, what did you do that has you in such a state of remorse?"

**10 and a half months ago**

It had been a week since Eric had ended our romantic relationship. Of course, we still shared the bond, which I only felt briefly when he rose in the evenings. It was like he was checking to be sure I was fine before he would shut it down completely. He kept to his promise, though it took him quite a few months to perfect his 'bond shutting' technique.

Pam came to visit me every night. Sometimes, I would let her into my home and lie to her about just how well I was coping and handling things. Then on other not so good days, I would rescind her invitation and make her sit on the porch, while I would shout hateful statements about her 'beloved Master'. I was a very angry. I was tried of being babysat and it infuriated me that Eric would send is child to check on me.

Eric called every night at 8:00 on the dot check on me. The first week, I answered the phone just to cuss and spew hate at him. He would talk to me calmly and try to get me to settle down. Hearing his voice sent calming waves throughout me and I would feel some false sense of security. That was before I snapped to reality and remembered he was no longer in my life and the feelings of abandonment would consume me.

During that same week, Sam insisted I work the lunch rush. It was a slow period of the day and allowed me to practice rebuilding my shields. With the emotional turmoil I was going through they were not holding in place. The first night I worked after Eric and I broke up, I ended up on the floor of Merlotte's, rocking back and forth, and screaming. Sam brought me home that night and he demanded I take some nights off until I was ready to deal with the patrons. He stayed with me, comforted me, and then held me until I fell asleep. I felt guilty for using him in that way, especially because I knew the feelings he had for me would never be returned. I just did not want to be alone that night.

That Thursday evening, after I had worked the lunch shift, I decided to get rip roaring drunk. I knew it was a bad idea, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to drive anywhere and Pam was the only one who would have to put up with me when she came over for her nightly visit. I figured if I behaved too badly, dear Eric could just buy her a new pair of Jimmy Choo shoes to make up for it.

I stopped by the local liquor store and purchased my gin and tonic. I had no idea how to make the proper drink or how much of each to put in my drink, but I knew I would eventually figure it out.

As soon as I got home, I took a much needed bath. I soaked my sore muscles and washed my hair with my favorite Strawberry scented shampoo. After scrubbing every inch of my skin, I threw on some dark skinny jeans, a blue halter top, and my favorite Chocolate brown UGGS. The boots were a gift from Pam last Christmas. I hated that she spent so much money on a silly pair of boots, but damn they sure were comfortable. I brushed my hair and made my way down stairs.

I searched my kitchen cabinets and found the perfect cup for drinking gin and tonics. It was similar to the type of glasses they serve at Fangtasia. My first drink was one quarter gin, three quarters tonic. Well, it was good, but not strong enough. So with each drink thereafter, I added more gin. After, my fourth drink, I could no longer taste the gin and knew I was in trouble. Of course that is when Eric called….

"Sookie, this is Eric. How are you doing?"

I just breathed into the phone heavily.

"Please…say something," he pleaded.

"Something," I giggled, _really am I twelve?_

A few moments later he added, "Sookie, I am coming by your house tonight to introduce you to the new Sheriff. He will be a key component in maintaining your protection and I need a favor from you."

I began to belly laugh and slurred my words. "I don't need your stinkin' protection. The only one I need protection from is you. So don't bother. And you can take that favor and shove it up that beautiful, fine, derriere of yours. I rescinded your invitation last night." _Damn! I just gave him a compliment about his ass! Frick! Think mean, Sookie! _

"I know," he mumbled. _He Knows? How does he know? Was he here while I yelled at Pam last night? Did he hear all of those awful things I said? Geeze last night was a bad night._

"What? How did you or do you know what?" Damn being drunk and angry is hard. Trying to respond with good comebacks that made sense while inebriated was difficult too.

"Doesn't matter…we will be by at 10:00," he quipped.

"I am not gonna let you in," I slurred childishly.

"I will see you at 10:00; please try to sober up by then." _What? How did he know I was drinking? Is he having someone follow me around? No, he could probably tell by the way I am talking._

Then the phone went dead.

"Fuck you!" I screamed and threw phone on the couch.

I grabbed the gin off my kitchen countertop and took a big long swig. I didn't need the tonic anymore. Gin was all I needed. I grabbed my Gran's ugly afghan and snuggled on the couch with my bottle in hand. I cried softly to myself, regretting the day I ever laid my eyes on Eric Northman and immediately proceeded to pass out.

There was a loud banging at the door, followed by yelling. I peeked my eyes open to see that my dear friend, Gin, had spilled itself all over my halter top, while I was passed out.

"Damnit!" I screamed while trying to stand to see who was pounding at my door.

"All right, I am coming. Please, for the love of all that is good stop all of that banging...my freaking head hurts." I placed my empty gin bottle on the countertop as I walked clumsily toward the door. It still had not registered to me who was on the other side of it.

Without looking thru the peephole in the door, I swung it open. "What the freaking hell do you want this late at night?" I shouted, holding my head and squinting my eyes because it hurt damnit.

"Well, it is nice to see you sobered up like I asked you to, Sookie," Eric stated, the disappointment evident in his eyes as he studied my body, stopping to stare at the large, dark spot of gin on my shirt.

"Well, it's nice to see you in a black wife beater, Eric!" _What? Shit I am making no sense. That was not a good comeback at all. Geeze, maybe gin was not my friend._

"I brought someone by to officially meet you tonight. The new Sheriff of Area 5," Eric said with a smirk curling his lip.

Leaping off my porch swing at vampire speed, Dylan stood beside Eric. "It is very nice to 'officially' meet you Miss Stackhouse," he said giving me a fangy grin and nodding his head slightly in my direction.

I turned towards Eric, and pointing at Dylan. "Oh, my God! The pussy licker is taking your position! Well, my goodness, he will fit right in, won't he? Dylan will keep all of the Fangtasia patrons 'satisfied' almost as much as you did!" _Oh yes! Not gonna let Eric forget that incident! _

"Sookie please don't…" Eric begged.

I grabbed my door to shut it. "Fine! Whatever! Is that all? I would invite y'all in but I think I need to go and vomit now."

The door was almost closed when Eric spoke. "No, Sookie… there is one more thing," he pleaded.

Sighing loudly, I slightly opened the door, putting my hands on both sides of the door frame. "Yes, my very annoying ex-vampire boyfriend, what could you use me for now?" _I know it was a low blow, but hell, I was drunk and didn't care._

Eric let out an unnecessary sigh. "I need you and Dylan to exchange a few drops of blood. He can use his blood to find you if the occasion ever arises and you are in danger. If you hand me your finger, I will gently prick it with my fang and I will heal it when he has taken enough. You only have to consume a few drops of his blood and you can take his blood in the same fashion he took yours."

"Sookie? Sookie? Have you just heard anything I said?" Eric asked.

At that moment, I dropped to my knees. I don't honestly know why exchanging blood with another vampire sent me over the edge, but it did. I guess I truly realized Eric was abandoning me and leaving my care and protection to the responsibility of a stranger.

Eric began to yell. I have no idea what he said. I looked into his eyes from my position on the floor, but nothing was registering. No words, no syllables, nothing. After God knows how long, I finally heard….

"We will come back tomorrow night after you have sobered up. Please go to bed, Sookie. And do remember to change your shirt. Looks like you spilled gin all over yourself." Eric turned his head and gave Dylan an expectant look.

"Uh, goodnight, Sookie, it was…um… nice to see you again. Uh… I guess we will meet again tomorrow," Dylan stated.

As the two walked off my porch, I abruptly stood up, ran to my kitchen, and grabbed the closest, sharp knife I could find. I ran back to my door and yelled at them, "Hey, I thought you wanted my blood?"

Both vampires abruptly turned back to me. Eric immediately noticed the knife in my hand.

"Sookie, please put that down. What are you doing?" Eric shouted at me, panic stricken.

I was so deep and lost in my drunken stupor that I began to laugh in delirium. I looked down and noticed my gin-stained shirt. _Well, now we can't have me wearing this nasty old wet thing, _I thought as I pulled my shirt off and tossed it behind me.

Still clutching the knife standing in the doorway in nothing but my bra, jeans, and UGGS I yelled, "Hey Dylan, you like what you see?" Then I proceeded to do a very, ungraceful titty shake. _Crap! I almost fell down and that was so not sexy!_

Immediately, both vamps were standing next to each other on my porch, fangs descended, breathing heavily.

"Sookie, put the knife down. Let me in!" Eric commanded.

"You know Eric; you can't tell me what to do. I think you made it pretty clear you no longer have any use for me. I assume you are passing me along like some whore, so… since you are treating my like a whore… I just thought I would start acting like one." I smiled and gave Dylan the best "fuck me eyes" I could muster in my condition.

Lifting up the knife, and placing it on my neck, I continued to maintain eye contact with a very hungry Dylan. I pressed the knife into the flesh of neck just enough to release one small drop of my blood. I looked down to watch it slowly travel down my chest and pool in between my heavy breasts.

"Let me in, Sookie," Dylan said. _Fuck, I think his dumbass was trying to glamour me, again!_

"Dylan, I forbid you to enter the premises. Sookie is not in a stable frame of mind right now." _Yeah Eric! No shit! I cut myself on purpose in front two very hungry vampires._

Dylan turned his head towards Eric. "You are not my maker, Eric and you wanted me to share blood with her so I could protect her. Not biting her was the only stipulation I agreed to, remember?" _Oh he told you Eric...uhh I'm just a little confused about what exactly he told you, but I am sure it was good! Ugh...Gin you are certainly not my friend anymore. We are so breaking up after tonight._

Having enough of the dick measuring between the two vamps, I took the knife and cut my neck just little more and said in the sultriest voice I could muster, "Please, Dylan, come in." _OH man! Damn that hurt! I may have gotten a little over zealous and cut too deep._

The next thing I knew, I was on my back on my couch and a very beautiful, hungry vampire was licking the blood between my breasts and slowly licking his way up to the wound in my neck. I also felt his very hard member up against my leg as his hips pushed into me. He slowly sucked the cut on my neck. For Eric's benefit, I moaned very loudly and pretended to enjoy it.

Dylan abruptly stopped having his way with my neck and sat up between my legs. He brought his finger to his mouth and bit, never breaking eye contact with me. He looked at me expectantly and I nodded gently as he placed his blooded finger in my mouth. I sucked softly, noting his blood was not the delicious nectar Eric's blood was, but it was definitely tolerable. After a few moments, I began to moan enjoying the side effects of vampire blood.

From his position on the porch, Eric suddenly started to yell in a commanding voice in a language I could not understand, while he pounded his fists on the outside door frame, causing the whole house to slightly shake.

I blinked and Dylan was gone. I sat up and looked from side to side. He was no longer in my home. I stumbled over to the front porch. I looked down between my breasts to see an ample amount of my blood continuing to pool there. I knew that could not be good. I gazed upon Eric and Dylan in the yard.

I thought I must've been way too drunk or losing too much blood, but I saw Dylan kneeling before Eric. Why would Dylan kneel before Eric? I thought Vampires only knelt before royalty? I shrugged, not really having time to think about it all as I landed on my face and passed out.

**So sorry for the cliffy but I thought I would end it there. Sookie needs to sober up and have an adult conversation with Eric! Thank you! Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 Answers and Confessions

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, is owned by Charlaine Harris. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: My lovely beta Southernlady23, she is FANTASTIC and such a wonderful teacher! I love you oodles and caboodles and thank you sweetie for all of your support. I also would like to thank Vikingfangtasies for pre-reading this chapter for me as well! I loved your comments and especially your suggestions on how I should end this chapter. I am truly blessed to work with you two! Honestly, all the mistakes are MINE, just as much as Eric's Gracious Plenty belongs to Sookie!**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I was truly humbled and left speechless by all of your kind reviews last chapter. So, I threw caution to the wind, buckled down, and got this chapter out to you. I decided I would give you all some answers before the Holidays. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Answers and Confessions**

**Previously...**

_I thought I must've been way too drunk or losing too much blood, but I saw Dylan kneeling before Eric. Why would Dylan kneel before Eric? I thought vampires only knelt before royalty? I shrugged, not really having time to think about it all as I landed on my face and passed out._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Oo Next day, **late afternoon **Oo  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I awoke, blinking rapidly and licking my dry lips which had a slight metallic taste lingering along my bottom lip. No doubt it was blood and probably Eric's – at least I hoped it was Eric's. I knew he would not allow another vampire to heal me, right?

Lying on my side, I tried to lift myself into a sitting position on the bed but was unable to move. I lifted the covers and found a strong, pale arm encircling my lower abdomen. I was also shocked to discover that I was completely naked. I struggled to turn my neck slightly behind me to see a mane of beautiful, blond flowing hair draped on the pillow behind me, which I was positive belonged to my very favorite vampire at the moment. _Geeze, no wonder I was naked._

So, I used both of my arms to push Eric's tightly gripped arm away from my waist. I managed to hold up his forearm while I repositioned myself onto my back, in turn inadvertently causing Eric's head to land on my chest. At this point, I looked around the dim room and realized I was in Eric's bed in his resting chamber.

I pulled myself up slightly but the weight of Eric's head had me sitting at an uncomfortable angle on the bed. Giving up my attempts, I brushed the hair from Eric's face. He was beautiful, which is not a term I generally used to describe a man, but he truly was just that – beautiful.

As I looked down into my lap, I absentmindedly caressed the tips of my fingers along his strong chin. Making my way to his forehead, I thought about all of the times he saved me. All of the precious moments we shared together, especially those unforgettable days he spent in my home when he had no memory of his 1,000 years being a vampire, made a smile creep on my lips. I thought about how he made love to me, so completely and passionately. How I was the only human he had shared blood with besides Pam. How even after he ended our romantic relationship, he still protected me.

I continued to run my fingers through his silky hair and thought about his life. I acknowledged to myself that I could not possibly comprehend living 1,000 years on this earth and encompass everything he had to do to get him to where he was today. All of the changes he had to endure, having to learn so many different languages, cultures, and the sacrifices he must have made just to survive, boggled my mind.

I would never know all the horrible things he had to do that went against everything he believed, nor the violence he must have witnessed. Eric had told me how he had been sexually and physically mistreated by his marker, Appius and yet, still harbored some sort of positive feelings toward him after all of these centuries. The fact that he thought this way only lent to the fact of how wonderful Eric was, since he always treated Pam with respect and his underlings fairly – only executing punishments when necessary. I marveled at how Eric never became the monster he should have become.

Feelings to him were a sign of weakness and he didn't like having them. Eric had said that to me before. He had not survived this long by having strong feelings for someone as weak as a human, or at least mostly human. Our relationship made him politically vulnerable. Everyone who wanted to use Eric of their own gain could do so by threatening me. Victor had proved it that night of the takeover by showing up at my home instead of Fangtasia. De Castro and Victor knew where to strike Eric, where it hurt, if he refused to cooperate with their political agenda. The night I was abducted by the sadistic Fairies, Eric was wrapped in sliver by Victor, who watched Eric suffer as I was tortured by Thing one and Thing two. I have no doubt Victor claimed to not know of our marriage, just to remind Eric of how weak he was because I was in his life.

I realized Eric needed a strong mate -someone who would stand the test of time with him, and who was willing to give up everything just to be by his side. _Could I do that? Could I give up the sun and say goodbye to my life and watch everyone I had ever loved die? Could I give up the ability to have children? Did I even want to bring a child into this world, with all of the obstacles that surrounded and consumed me?_

I stopped my inner ramblings and sighed to look down at the greatest man I have ever met, presenting himself so vulnerable to me in his daytime rest. A tear escaped down each of my cheeks as I closed my eyes and silently prayed to the good Lord to give me the strength to let this man release the hold he had on my heart.

I lifted Eric's heavy head and managed to slip down on the bed, placing most of my body underneath him. His head landed between my heavy breasts. All I could see was the top of his head. Suddenly, powerful emotions overtook me, and as tear after tear streaked down my face, I began to place gentle kisses on his head.

"I love you...I'm so sorry," I said to Eric as he lay in his daytime rest. I kissed him on his head, in between several proclamations of love. "I wish I could be the woman who you deserve to stand by you. I'm sorry...but I'm not strong enough." Nuzzling my nose in his hair and breathing in his scent a few times, I held him tightly in my arms. "I will never forget you and everything you've done for me." I cried for several minutes, almost to the point of whaling like a small child, as I held his head closely to my breast.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from him and I desperately needed a shower. I slowly turned towards the edge of the bed and let his head softly fall on the bed. I stood up abruptly and made my way towards the bathroom, not looking back.

I entered the bathroom and closed the door with a soft click, found the light switch, and turned it on. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, due to the bright, fluorescent lights. I opened the shower door and started the water to give it time to warm up to a desirable temperature. I then took care of my humans needs before searching for a towel.

As I passed by Eric's large bathroom mirror, something bright red caught my eye. I turned to the mirror and saw my chest was covered and smeared in blood - bright, red blood. I knew that blood was not there when I first woke this morning. I leaned into the bathroom mirror, and checked thoroughly for any signs of injury. Suddenly, the conclusion hit me with full force. I backed up slowly and plopped myself on the toilet seat. I gazed down at my chest. I slowly brought a finger up to my breasts, gathered some blood on the tip, and against my better judgment, hesitantly brought it up to my mouth and tasted the red liquid. The tingling sensation of his blood in my mouth made it water and my heart ache.

"_Was he awake while I was holding him? Did he hear me say goodbye to him? Are these his tears on my chest?" _

My breath hitched and my chest tightened, suddenly making it hard to breathe. I stood, turned the running water off and lightly tiptoed toward the bathroom door.

"Please don't let him be awake… please let me be wrong," I whispered in a low voice.

Panting heavily, I placed my hand on the doorknob, turned it ever so slowly, and gently opened the door.

I peeked through the sliver in the door to see Eric was no longer in his bed. I sighed and fully opened the door to allow the light from the bathroom to cascade into Eric's dark bedroom.

I turned my head and saw Eric standing very naked, staring pensively out his light tight, chamber window into the calm cool night.

_Hope the neighbors don't mind, _I thought, _Hell, If was his neighbor, I'd probably buy some high price binoculars just to stare at that fantastic booty that he wasn't afraid to show off._

Realizing I'd been standing there for a minute or two and Eric had not bothered to speak or turn around to acknowledge me, I broke the silence.

"Thank you...um...for saving my dumb ass…uh…after my unfortunate, drunken display last night." I giggled nervously and kinda snorted. _Oh that was cool Sookie...real smooth. Eric is really not acting like himself. I think I've really pissed him off this time._

Thinking he might chuckle, I waited for a response but nothing happened. He stood stiffly facing the window with his arms crossed, not budging a bit.

I grabbed two robes that were hung on the wall in the bathroom and shrugged one over my shoulders. I wrapped both sides of the robe snug to my body and tied the rope tight. Holding the second robe, I turned and hesitantly took a step further into his bedroom. I needed to know what he was thinking. His silence was deafening.

"Look... um...Gin and I had a heart to heart last night. I told her she was a bad influence and we are no longer friends. The rest of her ass is going down the drain, just as soon as I get home tonight." With each word I spoke, I was slowly making my way across the room, getting closer and closer to Eric.

"I didn't find you actions amusing, Sookie. You could have done some serious harm to yourself had Dylan or myself not been present for your little display last night!" he shouted, stopping me in my tracks.

I jumped back a fraction of inch and rocked back on my heels. I held my breath for a few seconds and slowly released it.

The room was quiet. Eric had yet to turn his gaze from the window and I continued to stare at him, not sure how to react. Granted in most cases, I would volunteer for this job of staring at Eric's naked bottom, but in this situation it was bone chillingly unnerving.

I looked down to notice I was still holding the robe.

"Eric, please, put this on. If we are going to do this – if we are going to have a serious conversation, we both need to be wearing something," I said, holding the robe out to him.

He turned quickly, snatched the robe from my grasp and shrugged it on and loosely, tying the knot as he turned back to the window, facing away from me.

I wish I had a magical ball and could take back last night. I never should have acted like that and put on such a terrible display. It was childish, irresponsible and stupid. I realized I should be saying all of these things to Eric, but I couldn't bring myself to utter the words.

Abruptly, Eric interrupted my inner musings. "I knew one day it would come to this. It is why I did what I did. I thought it was best to end things, even though I knew it would hurt you. I thought by me leaving first, it would not hurt as much as it does right now. But I was so wrong...so incredibly wrong."

Confused was an understatement to what I was feeling. He needed to throw me a bone here. I had no idea what he is talking about. I thought he wanted to end things.

"Eric, what hurts so much? You knew one day 'what' exactly would come?" I asked.

Slowly, I backed up to sit hesitantly on the edge of his bed, waiting for an answer.

Eric turned toward me and knelt in front of me on the floor. He laid his head in my lap and said, "The day you decided to move on without me. I thought by ending our relationship before you had the chance to leave me, to not choose eternity with me, would save me the heartache. I am so sorry I can't give you the sun, children, and everything that you desire, Sookie."

He encircled my waist with his strong arms, and nestled his head on the tops of my thighs, breathing in my scent.

"I understand," I whispered, as tears started to make their way down my cheeks, dropping from my jaw and landing into Eric's gorgeous, blond, hair. I knew he was right. I knew it was true. At that moment, I knew he was absolutely correct.

"I also know now I was wrong, thinking it would be easier for me to end things, but either way letting you go is still going to cripple me." He stayed silent for a moment, no doubt measuring his words. "You have this hold over me, Sookie. I fear I will never be rid of you in my heart," he whispered tenderly.

_Sweet Jesus!_ He did hear everything I said to, what I thought, was his sleeping form earlier. Everything was suddenly clear - Eric broke up with me to protect himself, because he knew that someday I would make the choice to leave him.

"I need you to make me a promise, Sookie. You will never harm yourself like you did last night again. I could not survive knowing you harmed yourself. No matter how hard things get, know that I'm always there for you, I just can't be here with you now," he said in a muffled voice.

"Okay," I replied through my sobs I tried to stifle. As I looked down at him sorrowfully, I tried to restrain myself from running my fingers through his locks, and grabbed fist fulls of Eric's beautiful comforter on either side of my legs in my hands instead.

"So, where do we go from here? Do you think we can at least stay as friends? I can't just cut you out of my life, Eric," I hesitantly asked.

Eric lifted his head from my lap and rocked on the back of his heels as he gazed into eyes, "Friends? Yes. I think we can maintain some form of friendship. I cannot eliminate you from my life either. Sookie, I will always protect you. You are still my wife and my bonded," he said solemnly, nodding with a hint of determination.

He smiled and lifted a finger to my cheek, gathered one of my many tears, and popped it into his mouth, as he groaned and closed his eyes to relish in the flavor of it.

Suddenly, he grabbed both of my hands and placed them over where his beating heart should be. "You will always be here in my heart, Sookie."

Taking an unnecessary breath, with returned determination he stated, "Even after your natural life has expired..." He paused, his eyes turning sorrowful. I joined him on the floor and we held each other tightly. Each of us shared our heartfelt sorrows through the tears and apologizes. He placed light, gentle, kisses in my hair and on my forehead as we finally came to an agreement on about our future. We could not be lovers, but maybe we could continue our lives as friends?

After what seem like forever, we let go of each other and he helped me to stand. We looked into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say.

I shrugged, offering Eric a slight smile. I was emotionally spent and didn't think I could shed another tear. I remembered I desperately needed a shower and turned to walk back toward the bathroom. I was stopped by Eric's hand. He offered me his award winning smile and said expectantly, "So, you agree, friends?"

I sighed and looked at our joined hands. I knew in my heart I was making the right decision. "Always."

**This chapter was so hard to write. I could have gone so many different avenues. I hope y'all like the way I chose to end it. Let me know what you think.**

**Well, these two sure do have **_**good intentions**_**. But you know what they say about **_**good intentions**_**...the road to HELL is paved with them! Bawhahahahahaha! So, we will see just how well it works out for the ex-couple. :) **

**Please don't forget to tell me your thoughts! I hope you and yours have a wonderful Holiday season!**

**Up Next: We will finally meet her hubby to be!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, is owned by Charlaine Harris. The original characters and plot are mine (Yes! Perverted Dylan is all mine!). I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: My lovely beta Southernlady23, you are the cheese to my bologna sandwich...you are the carmel to my apples...and the whip topping to my ice cream sundae! Mes Floves you! Thank you for your support and assistance! Vikingfangtasies, you are my lemonator! Thank you for all of your help for one sextion in particular in this chapter! And Yes! I will be seeking your assistance for future chapters to cum (hahaha)! Thank you! All of the mistakes you may find are indeed MINE!**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I hope y'all had a truly Blessed Holiday Season! I spent two glorious weeks with my hubby and 4 children. Needless to say, I was glad to have them around for the Holidays, but I was not too sad when they had to go back to work/school *laughs*. Here's the chapter many of you have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 The Meeting**

**Previously...**

_I shrugged offering Eric a slight smile. I was emotionally spent and didn't think I could shed another tear. I remembered I desperately needed a shower and turned to walk back toward the bathroom. I was stopped abruptly by Eric gripping my hand and so turned to look up at him. He offered me his award winning smile and said expectantly, "So, you agree, friends?"_

_I sighed and looked at our joined hands. I knew in my heart I was making the right decision. So I replied, "Always."_

**Present Day**

Amelia abruptly released my hands to retrieve a couple of tissues from the vanity. She handed one to me, and with the other, she gingerly blotted under her eyes.

"Well, that is just about the saddest story I have ever heard, Sook. I mean, fuck! That shit was sadder than fucking Romeo and Juliet," she said with a smirk as she enveloped me in another one of her painfully tight hugs.

I chuckled through my tears. "Amelia, you never cease to make me laugh, even when I don't feel like it."

Pulling away from Amelia, I clasped both hands on each side of her cheeks. "I love you and thank you for listening." I gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

She nodded and silently agreed the conversation was over.

Startling us both, the door to my bride room suddenly burst open and in strutted my brother, Jason. He looked like a peacock showing off his feathers in his tux. I had no doubt he knew he looked good.

"Sookie, can we talk...in private?" he asked in a serious tone, looking between Amelia and I and immediately noticing he had interrupted a private moment between us.

Amelia sighed and pulled away from my embrace.

"I need to get back to my date, I'm sure he is wondering where the hell I ran off too," she laughed uncomfortably as she turned toward the door.

"I will see you at the reception, Amelia. Thanks for helping and listening." I smiled softly to her.

She nodded and gave a small wave as she shut the door to leave me and my brother alone to have this, 'oh so important' conversation that could not wait until after I was married.

"Uhh, sorry Sook. But what we need to talk and this can't wait," he said while rocking back and forth on his heels, placing his hands in his pockets.

I decided not to peek into that little brain of his, "So, what has you in such a tizzy?" I asked as I carefully sat down on the couch and looked up at him expectantly.

"Well, this is bullshit...bullshit...bullshit!" Jason said while pacing the room and waving his hands about.

_Boy my brother sure does have a way with words_, I thought with a giggle.

I looked up to see him glaring at me and immediately my smile was gone. Apparently, he did not find his rant as funny as I did.

"Okay, Jason, I give up...what's bullshit...bullshit...bullshit?" I shifted in my seat, with returned determination to take him seriously. A slight giggle escaped my lips. _Damn I need to try harder. He is obviously upset._

He abruptly stopped his pacing, and sat next to me on the couch. "Why on earth are you letting that damn vamper who hurt you give you away? With dad gone, that is my right as your brother." He crinkled his eyebrows together and crossed his arms over his chest.

I smiled, reached out, and caressed his cheek. "We've already had this conversation, Jason. You know why Eric must give me away." I tilted my head and let my thumb pad gently across his cheekbone.

My breath hitched and my chest pained. _Why does it hurt so much to say those words out loud?_

Jason pulled away from me. Anger rolled off of him in waves. "Sookie, after everything he has done to you...leaving you high and dry and now he has brought that skanky, skinny, blonde haired slut..."

I could not take his tantrum anymore. I did not want to be harsh, but he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Stop...just stop! I don't want to hear another word about this subject from you Jason Stackhouse! Eric and I have to do this. After everything Eric has sacrificed to ensure my safety and now the baby's safety." _I have made sacrifices as well, but Eric truly gave up so much..._

"He must give me away, since at least by their standards and laws I am still his wife. Eric has to show the supernatural community that he approves of this union. This marriage can only work if we have Eric's blessing. If I don't have his blessing, my baby and I are not safe. We could be taken away at any point and enslaved by some other vampire." I hugged my growing belly and let my tears fall freely.

A few moments later, I felt the weight shift on the couch and looked up to see my brother with pain in his eyes. "Sorry, Sook. I guess I did not realize how serious this was..."

I shook my head. "Trust me. The last person I want giving me away today is Eric Northman."

"I wish it were you too," I said confidently as I grabbed his hand and looking into his eyes with determination.

We leaned in and touched foreheads, breathing in and out quietly for a few moments.

"I wish Gran was here," I whispered softly.

He enveloped me into a hug. "I do too."

We sat that way for quite a few minutes. I think this is the closest I had ever been to my brother and it felt so good. It felt like home. I wish we had more moments like this.

Abruptly he pulled away with smirk and said, "Leelan is lucky guy. I bet you can't wait to be Mrs. Leelan O'Connor."

"Yes, it will be a nice change," I said with a giggle.

Jason stood and straightened his suit. He leaned over my vanity to gently tousle his dirty, blond hair.

"I better get going...after all... I have the job of the Best Man's shoes to fill," he stated as he turned in my direction.

I shook my head in agreement. "Yes, you do my brother."

He nodded once and was gone.

"Mrs. Sookie O'Connor," I whispered softly, tasting the name on my lips.

I began to think back to the night I met Leelan. Needless to say, I never thought in my wildest dreams I would be friends with that man, let alone marry him. I thought my worst nightmare had come true. I had no idea the night I met him would change my life forever...

I rested my head on the arm of the couch and tucked my feet under my bottom. I rubbed my growing belly and thought back to that fateful night.

**9 months ago**

It had been 2 weeks since I'd seen Eric and I had begun to get into a comfortable pattern...sleep, eat, work, clean, repeat. Eric called every night at 8:00 and most times I answered unless I was working late. On those nights, he would wait to call me around midnight.

Our conversations were brief. I think I was still too afraid to ask about his life and what or who was taking up his time at the moment, because I knew it was not me. Being apart was very difficult, though I knew it was for the best. I figured with time, I would move on and live the life I wanted...a 'normal' life.

It was 11:30 when I got home from work. I checked my messages on my answering machine and saw no one had called, so I decided to grab a quick shower before Eric's nightly awkward phone conversation.

After showering, I quickly dressed in my favorite pajama pants and camisole top, then made my way down the stairs. I grabbed my phone and a glass of sweet tea. I placed the tea on the coffee table in front of me and settled in on my couch with an oldie but goodie romance novel.

I was in the mood for some smut, so I flipped the pages to find a nice steamy scene. Of course, in my mind, Eric always played the role of the lead male character. I know I was torturing myself knowing I would never have him in that way again, but I have only had a few partners in my time and Eric by far was the best lover of my life. They all paled in comparison to him.

As I read the smutty scene, I closed my eyes and begin to picture Eric there with me. My body heated up and I started to pant. I removed my Gran's old afghan from my body, along with my pajama bottoms and let them fall to the floor.

I closed my eyes and pictured Eric kneeling before me, lifting my shirt and taking my pert nipple into his mouth. I moved my hands gingerly under my shirt and slightly pinched my nipples. I groaned as I imagined him gently sucking and nipping on them. With his other hand, I imagined him cupping my wet sex on the outside of my panties. I groaned again as I moved my other hand down and into my cotton panties, pushing my palm against my clit and sliding my fingers along my now wet folds. My hips pivoted up as I slowly inserted my fingers inside me. Eric always knew just where to touch me.

In my mind, Eric released my nipple and gave me his drop dead infamous smirk while gazing at my glistening sex. He took two fingers, pushed my panties aside, and leaned down to place his lips on my lower ones. I spread my legs wider and placed them on the edge of the coffee table. I took my wet index finger, placed it on my engorged bud, and began to rub it in soft circles.

I continued to picture Eric as he took my bud into his mouth and started to coax it with his strong tongue.

I moaned loudly and my breath became labored. I imagined placing my hands in his beautiful blond hair and forcing his face closer to my sex as I rubbed, flicked, and pinched my clit harder and harder. My legs thrashed about as I reached my sweet release.

CRASH!

I was suddenly startled out of my fantasy and I quickly removed my hands from my body in shock. I looked from side to side for signs of an intruder while I snatched my Gran's afghan from the floor to cover my almost naked form.

I discovered not only did I not have in intruder, but that I had inadvertently kicked over my glass of ice tea in the middle of my throes of passion.

_Oh Sweet baby Jesus... can I not do anything right?_

As I stood to retrieve the trash can from the kitchen, I noticed I had left a huge wet spot on the couch. I made a mental note that I would finally get to use the handy dandy furniture steam vacuum Jason had got me for Christmas a few years ago. I guess he felt hanging out with Vampires was messy with all of the blood spills and all.

After cleaning up the glass, lemon, and ice cubes, I needed to get a mop and bucket. They were on the back porch so I put on my pajama bottoms, grabbed my coat from the closet and shrugged it on. I then searched for my hard soled house shoes, which were perfect for making a quick trip outside. I slipped into those as well.

When I reached the backdoor, I looked out the window to make sure the mop and bucket were indeed where I thought I left them when a running figure caught my eye.

I flung the door open to see a tall, blond man in black pants running across my backyard and into my woods.

_Eric? Was that Eric? Why is he here and running around in my backyard? Witches...did the witches get him again? Oh NO!_

I slammed my door and screamed out. "Eric! Eric! Where are you going?"

Eric did not stop running. I knew something was wrong so I had to follow him.

I raced down the stairs of my porch and took off running in the direction I last saw him.

The wind was howling and the trees were swaying against it. A storm was brewing and I need to find Eric fast before the sky broke, releasing its contents. I ran up the paved trail into the woods Jason and I had played on as kids.

I shouted his name as I ran and could not comprehend how he could not hear me, but maybe the strong wind was a factor, so I kept going further and further into the woods.

After seeing no signs of Eric, I slowed down to catch my breath. The wind was picking up and tossing my hair all around.

_Freak! What the hell am I doing out here? Eric is a freaking 1000 year old Viking and I am sure he can take care of himself._

Disappointed and worried, I came to the conclusion to make my way back to my house. I decided to wait for Eric there and try his cell or Pam's. Maybe she knew what was going on.

After a few minutes of jogging back to my home, I spotted Eric, kneeling with his backside toward me at a clearing. This place felt familiar, but I was not sure why.

I hesitated for a moment. "Eric... Eric... what are you doing out here?" I asked, while cautiously making steps towards him.

Eric did not respond or move.

I cautiously took a few more steps closer to him not wanting to frighten him off. I could hear the leaves and fallen branches crunch under my feet.

Eric rocked back on his heels and I thought he was going to stand but he didn't.

"Eric...it's me Sookie...are you okay?" I asked as I inched closer to him. The rain began to fall hard and I squinted to get a better look.

Suddenly the man was on his feet and turned toward me. I was about 4 yards away from him when I gasped, realizing this was definitely not Eric.

_Oh My God! This is not Eric... though he looks so similar. This man is a little taller. He is walking towards me._

Panicked, I slowly began to walk backyards, holding my hands in front of me. "Please no, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. I'm just going back to my house now...so sorry to have disturbed you... here... in my woods... at this clearing..."

I gasped! It suddenly hit me why I knew this place. It was the place Uncle Dermot had shown me a few months ago. He knew I needed to know what the place was. He knew I needed to be aware of where it was.

_Oh GOD! The Portal! This the Portal to the Fae Realm! And holy freck, that man is a fucking Fairy! _

Suddenly my thoughts turned dark. _He has come to finish what Neave and Lochlan started._

I turned and started to run at break neck speed, at least it was for me. I hurdled logs and jumped over branches, losing my favorite house shoes in the process. I ran so fast my chest began to burn painfully. As I ran, I threw out my mental shield and he was blank haze to me, just like Claude, Claudine, and the rest of the damn Faries.

The fairy gave me chase. He was shouting something but I did not stop to listen. The rain and strong winds were keeping me from understanding what he was shouting as I ran. I would be damned if I was going to stop and try and have a conversation with this Fairy male.

As I got closer to my house, my adrenaline began to wane and I was losing gusto. I went to hurdle another big log when my foot caught, twisted, and I went down with a thud.

I laid there for a few moments, trying to control my breathing. I guess I was playing possum. I tried to test my ankle, but I could not move it. The pain was excruciating. I needed a weapon and looked around to find a fallen tree branch and grabbed it.

I followed the Fairy, using my mental shield. He abruptly stopped running and made his way toward me.

I softly whimpered and lay very still.

"Oh Darlin', you seem to fallin' and really injured yourself, eh?" he said with an enchanting Irish accent. I definitely was not expecting that.

"You shouldn't of run. I mean no harm to ya," he said as he bent down to inspect my injured ankle.

With him distracted, I picked up the heavy branch and swung it as hard as I could. It smacked him square across the face, and he fell down to the ground on the opposite side of the log.

Immediately, I dropped the branch, rolled to my hand and knees and begin my panicked crawl to safety. I called Eric through the bond. I mentally pleaded for him to help. I was desperate and scared out of my mind.

My knees were scratched and bleeding as I dragged my injured leg across the forest floor. Tears finally escaped down my cheeks as well as soft painful moans from my mouth.

Unexpectedly, I was thrust into the air and was being carried bridal style by the very tall, muscular Fairy sent to kill me.

"Little lady, I told ya, ya shouldn't of run. Imma not gonna hurt ya. We need to get you home and put some ice on that ankle of yours and it would'a taken you all night with the way you were goin," he said with a smirk.

I looked up to see blood dripping from the nasty wound on his head. It really looked terrible. Eric would have been proud of me.

Still scared and probably not thinking straight, I began to thrash, kick and flail my arms and legs about, in an attempt to get this man to put me down. Holding me tighter, he continued to make his way towards my house as the rain and wind pelted us.

I grew tired. My ankle was throbbing. I began to think of my next move once we entered my home. I knew my shot gun was in the hall closet and my lemon guns were in my purse.

_I may die tonight, but I was going to go down fighting._

I looked up at him see the wound was now bleeding down his face and neck.

"You're hurt," I said

"Yes, that is what happens when a beautiful injured lady wallops a bloke in the head," he quipped, smiling slightly.

Thinking maybe I could get some information from him, I continued the conversation.

"I know what you are." I cut to the chase and figured I would just throw that out there.

He huffed and looked down at me as he made his way down the path. "Aye, I suspect you do."

Without missing a step, he smiled as he brought my injured bloody knee close to his nose. He breathed in deep and sighed.

He raised an eyebrow with a shit eating grin because he knew something I did not. "Aye, you would know what I am cause I am the same as you. Well, almost anyway,"

Just as I was about to ask him what he meant by 'almost', the man stopped walking. We were at the edge of the clearing in my backyard.

The Fairy inhaled and exhaled. He looked to his left then to his right. His facial expression changed from serious to anger. "We are not alone, he growled.

"I must put you down...I -"

But before he could finish his sentence, we are attacked from behind. My body went flying in one direction and his went in the other. I landed on my back and inadvertently smacked my head on the ground.

I laid there for a few moments trying to catch my breath. The pain in my head was overwhelming.

I managed to roll over to my side. I saw a fierce Dylan pinning the fairy to the ground. I willed my eyes to stay open to watch the events as they unfolded, but then my world went black.

***Sorry no Eric this chapter but he will be back and I bet hes a gonna be pissed! yummmmmm! Love a sexy, protective, Viking!**

***Don't forget to leave me your thoughts! I flove them! Thank you!**

***Okay...*puts pimp hat on, grabs cane and struts* Alrighty then, *smacks cane on the floor and pops collar to my suit* as you all know or should know...I have two beautiful, fucktastic betas, helping me and holding my hand with this little story. They too write some pretty awesome stories that I would like to make you all aware of...**

**In no particular order:**

**Southernlady23 is a well established author and has 13 SVM stories published on FanFiction. Her latest endeavor is 9 chapters long and is called, "The Courtesan of the Dead." **

**It is action packed with long chapter updates! After Bill's ugly betrayal Bk3 ch4, Sookie attempts to cut all ties to the Supe world. Fleeing to Nevada, she ends up hiding out in The Paramour Manor, a brothel, under a different identity. Can Eric find her before The King of Nevada does?**

**link (take out the spaces): ****http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/5074242/1/**** Courtesan_of_The_Dead**

**Oh and for the cherry on top...(pun truly intended) COTD has its own blog updated regularly with teasers and pictures of the events going on in the story!**

**link (take out the spaces):****http:/ sl23cotd. blogspot** . com/ search/label/1%20-%20The%20 Prophesy

**Next we have Vikingfangtasies!**

**This lovely lady has written 2 stories of the SVM World. She is currently working on an all human story called, "Rescue Me." In this story we have a vacationing Sookie and her friends, sexy lifeguard Eric, and psychopath, serial Killer Bill! Oh what fun to be had!**

**Bound for Adventures in South Padre Island with best friend Amelia and cousin Hadley, Sookie meets a sexy, playboy, lifeguard named Eric. But unbeknown to Sookie, trouble has followed her there...**

**link (take out the spaces): http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/6044734/1/ Rescue_Me**

**Oh and the Cherry...here is her Banner for the story: Link (take out the spaces): ****http:/yfrog. com/**** bdrescue1j**  
***Chills* I just love this Banner! It is Fuckhawt!**

**Okay...my friends...please go read and leave these ladies some love! Thank you!**

**Pimp OUT! *twirls cane as I stroll away***


	6. Chapter 6 Introductions

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, is owned by Charlaine Harris. The original characters and plot are mine (Yes! Dylan is all mine, I'll claim him!). I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: My lovely beta Southernlady23, you are the bestest of the best! Thank you for your support and making my writing readable! Vikingfangtasies, you are my prereader extraordinaire! Thank you for your help and honesty! I really appreciate it! All of the mistakes you may find are indeed MINE!**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They all bring me such joy!**

**I have a new BANNER! Thank you, Vikingfangtasies for this beautiful piece of work. If you are interested to see what Leelan looks like…take a look at my banner either here or on my profile page…**

**Link (take out spaces) ****http:/. img820****. imageshack. us/f/ /**

**Important note: Please rest assured this is an ERIC AND SOOKIE FANFICTION. I will not lead you wrong. This is their story of struggle and compromise. I promise a happy ending with fucking pink ponies and rainbows, but it will be a bumpy ride 'til we get there *inserts evil laugh*.**

**Every chapter from here on out will have an angst rating of between 0 as no angst to 10 as in holy shit you may need a blankie and lollipop!**

**ANGST RATING: 6**

**Chapter 6 Introductions**

**Previously…**

_**I laid there for a few moments trying to catch my breath. The pain in my head was overwhelming.**__**I managed to roll over to my side. I saw a fierce Dylan pinning the fairy to the ground. I willed my eyes to stay open to watch the events as they unfolded, but then my world went black.**_

**Still in the past…**

I awoke suddenly, gasping for air and blinking rapidly. The light in my bedroom seemed blindingly bright and I covered my eyes for a moment.

Once my eyes were adjusted, I rose up on my elbows to look around my room. It was still dark outside and my bedside table clock read 2:30. My foot was propped up on top of several pillows with a small bag of ice. It was swollen and hurt like hell. I looked down and saw it had patches of deep purple, surrounded by swirls of crimson red.

It took me a moment to realize I was no longer dressed in my comfy pajamas, but in my white cotton knee length nightgown. The gown left little to the imagination, and for that reason, I hardly wore it. My breasts spilled lightly over the v-neck and it was almost completely see through. I removed my sheets to see if my care taker had left my pajama bottoms on and spared me some sense of modesty. But alas, not only did I not have on my pajama bottoms, but someone had changed my underwear as well. _DAMN! Freaking Supes!_

"Someone changed my clothes, but whom?" I whispered softly.

I tested my foot to see how it felt. And sure enough, an avalanche of pain shot through my leg, causing me to voice a pitiful yelp. _I will not make that mistake again._

I sighed and gingerly placed my sore head back on my pillow.

"What the hell happened out there? Who put me in my room?" I asked out loud to no one.

Suddenly, there was a small knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Someone who can help you answer all of those little questions, my dear," a voice answered as the door gently opened.

"Uncle Dermot," I sat up gingerly and opened my arms to embrace him in a hug.

He glided across the room, sat down next to me on the bed, and lovingly wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Letting go, Dermot placed a small kiss on my nose and said, "Me too. Now please lay back down, you need your rest."

"Fine, but you're gonna answers my questions, right?"

"Yes of course dear." He fluffed my pillows and sat himself down on the edge of my mattress.

After I got into a comfortable position, I reached over and grabbed my Uncle's hand.

"Why are you here, and do you know that Fairy out in my woods?"

He smiled. "I was called, dear, and yes, I know of him but I have not made his acquaintance until now."

"What? Who called you? And how did you know the Fairy?"

"The Fairy's name is Leelan. Sookie, Dylan called me to vouch for him. I knew of Leelan because he is half Fae like me. We of Fae heritage must stick together, right?" He gave me an adorable wink.

Letting that information sink in, I paused. "Was he here to kill me?" I whispered softly.

Dermot burst into laughter. He laughed so hard, he let go of my hand and held his stomach.

I noticed his tears of amusement slowly began to make their way down his cheeks, so I grabbed a tissue from my bedside table and handed it to him.

"You done yet?"

"Almost!" He blotted his tears away and tried to catch his breath.

Dermot returned to his position on my bed. "Dear, dear, sweet child, Leelan is the son of your great grandfather's most trusted General – General O'Connor - in his Fae army. Now, Sookie, he is merely a baby in Fae terms. He is only about 72 years old." He grabbed my hands with a gleam in his eyes, trying very poorly to hide his amusement.

"Leelan would never harm you. Like his father, he is an _honorable _member of the Fae, loyal to your bloodline, and from what I've heard, a well trained fighter – almost as good as his father. Apparently, he knows all about you as his father kept him well informed about the war. Of course, he had no idea who you were when he was carrying you around in the woods."

Dermot's features saddened. "He's got rather a tragic story to tell though. His father had no choice but to leave him behind, here in our realm. Very somber stuff, my dear, but that was the only way his father could ensure his safety."

I grabbed his hand tightly, dismayed at what I'd learned. "What was he doing in my woods, Uncle Dermot?"

"Oh, I think the young boy was missing his father. You humans could compare it to going to visit someone's grave after they have passed," he said expectantly, while raising an eyebrow. _Yes, I do often like to visit Adele's graveside. Just sitting there talking to her makes me feel better._

"Apparently, your woods was the last place Leelan saw his father before your Nail closed the portals. General O'Conner must have popped Leelan over here before Nail closed the portal to say goodbye." He softly ran his hand gently up and down my arm in a soothing fashion.

"Some of the Fae are having a terrible time letting go. They miss their loved ones tremendously. I'm afraid to say that the suicide rate of the Fae left behind has risen exponentially," he whispered with a very serious look on his face and seemed lost in his thoughts.

"You need not worry about Leelan," he said, giggling softly. "He may be young, and cock sure, but he would never harm you, dear," Dermott assured me while he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and gently placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

Dermot's hair inadvertently grazed the tip of my nose and I breathed in his scent. He was so intoxicating. I still could not get over the fact that this beautiful man was not only 500 years old, but my great Uncle. I feel so embarrassed because for some deep down reason, I found him attractive. I know he looks very similar to Jason, but he's different. Why am I having these thoughts about how beautiful he is? What is going on with me? I must stop this.

Dermot rose above me and turned his attention to my ankle. He gently removed the small bag of ice and picked up my foot ever so cautiously to examine it.

"Dr. Ludwig is on her way. It is very unnecessary that the demon doctor should travel from a different realm to treat your broken ankle, but we thought Eric would insist on it. We have not been able to reach him by phone at this time. The Dr. had a few calls before you and since you are not in a life threatening situation, I made the decision to spare the Viking a few thousand dollars, and have you wait your turn for her to arrive." He grimaced as he examined my ankle and softly replaced it back to its previous position on the pillow.

"You will not charge Eric for this visit, Dermot! If I have to, I will work extra shifts at Merlotte's to pay Dr. Ludwig." I hate having Eric cover my bills, especially since we are no longer together. It is not his fault that I am such a klutz.

"Nonsense child, I should not have brought it up. It was my mistake. I forget how foolishly prideful you can be." He smirked as he stood and moved toward the head of my bed.

"Where is he?"

"He who, dear - the boy?" He raised an eyebrow to my question.

"Yes."

"Showering. He was quite dirty after the little tussle with your vampire protector - Dylan, is his name, correct?"

I shook my head to affirm his question.

_Oh that reminded me..._ "How did Dylan get your number anyway?"

"I think your Viking gave it to him, just in case there was ever a problem of the Fae nature," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, how did Leelan fight off a vampire? Isn't he is only half Fae?"

"Oh silly child, Leelan is a well trained Fae warrior. His father taught him how to mask his scent and certainly how to hold his own with a 280 year old vamp."

"Well, I must get going. It's late." He pointed toward his watch.

"Are you just going to leave Leelan here?"

"Dear, he needs a place to sleep tonight…um…and your Viking is on his way. I think he may need to make his acquaintance." His eyes went wide and looked around the room. Apparently, there was something he was not telling me.

Knock, knock! Both of our attentions were now at my bedroom window.

"That is my cue to leave. Apparently, Dylan needs to speak with you." He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Uncle Dermot, who got me dressed and iced my ankle?" I asked expectantly and nervous about his answer.

"I have no idea, child, you were this way when I arrived." He smiled sweetly. He paused then added. "You know dear, what you are feeling is completely normal," he said with a look of mischief in his eyes.

I snatched my hand back. "What are you talking about?" I questioned him, while shooting daggers into his eyes.

"The attraction," he simply stated.

"What attraction?" I feigned innocence as my breath hitched.

"The attraction you feel for me," he retorted, while clicking his tongue and leaning close to me.

"You are so full of yourself. I am not attracted to you," I seethed, shaking my head and crossing my arms over my chest.

He chuckled, then unwrapped my hand from my chest and held it to his heart. "I just don't want you to feel ashamed. Humans are supposed to be attracted to us. It is called the Fae allure, it helps Faeries attract members of the opposite sex to mate. This Fae attribute can be compared to what you humans call pheromones, but it is obviously more potent. Our scent or allure is the Fae's 'backup' plan that ensures the survival of our species. Your reaction, dear, is completely normal. It is almost impossible for a human woman near her sexual prime to resist its influence." He took hold of my hand.

"Oh please! Gross! You are my great uncle for Christ's sake!" I snatched my hand from his hold.

"Well, in the Fae realm, a relationship between to the two of us would not be frowned upon." He chuckled, knowing full well he was getting my goat!

Shaking my head and fuming, I shrieked, "No! Hell No! That shit only happens in the backwoods of the south in this 'realm'."

"Sookie, I am not suggesting we should give this a go. I am merely trying to reassure you that you should not feel ashamed for your attraction towards me. I love you dearly, but not like that." He chuckled to himself.

"Oh thank God," I laughed, while breathing in a sigh of relief. "You really had me going for a minute there."

Standing to attention, Dermot agreed. "Well, on that note, I must part."

"Thank you, Uncle Dermot." I opened my arms to give him a hug.

He leaned down and delicately hugged me. He kissed my cheek and turned to leave.

"Oh and Sookie..." He turned his head slightly in my direction.

"Uh huh?" I replied, as I straightened my sheets.

"Try not to stare at my ass on my way out." He wiggled his eyebrows and shook his tush.

"Gross! Get out of here!" I yelled as I threw my extra pillow at him.

He 'humphed' and was gone.

I laid back down and sighed. _What am I going to do with a grieving half Fae man who looks curiously like Eric? Geeze Louise, how do I get myself in these situations?_

Suddenly, my door to my bedroom flew open and before I knew what was happening, Dylan was straddling my hips, and leaning down on his hands that were placed on both sides of head.

"Hi," I squeaked, afraid to make any sudden movements. He was obviously in some sort of Fae blood lust.

_Thanks Dermot_, I said to myself.

"Hello," he said breathlessly as he leaned in and nuzzled his nose behind my left ear. I could feel his cold, heavy breath which sent chills down my spine.

A treacherous moaned escaped my lips and my pulse raced. _Shit! I need to get this sex crazed vampire off me. I need a plan stat!_

"So…how's it going…it's a really stormy night out…yes?" I tried to be as nonchalant as possible. I did not want entice the vampire or his Mr. Happy that he was currently pressing in between my legs. I swallowed with difficulty as I took into account that the only things between me and Dylan were his clothes, my sheets, and my thin cotton panties.

My distraction counted for nothing because Dylan started to slowly dry hump me. Primal moans escaped his lips and his head moved down to nestle my neck. He stuck is tongue out gave me a long lick from the base of my neck to my sensitive spot just below my ear lobe.

I closed my eyes and tried to think about anything that would keep me from getting turned on. Unfortunately for me, Dylan was grinding right up against my clit and my body betrayed me because I could feel the wetness beginning to pool between my legs.

Playing possum was not working, so I tried to reason with him because his dry humping thrusts were getting stronger and heavier. "Uh, Dylan, Dermott said Eric is on his way. I am not sure this is how you want him to find us?" I closed my eyes and pleaded with him.

He suddenly stopped and made eye contact with me. His eyes were black, hooded, and heavy with lust. He closed his eyes and breathed in heavily, no doubt catching my scent.

Dylan smirked and licked his lips. In the blink of an eye, he had pulled away my covers, gently moved my good leg to the side, and placed his nose in my wet, cotton-covered sex. I felt the cool air on my mound as he inhaled and exhaled. Then I heard and felt the vibrations between my legs of a deep, primal growl that began in his chest and rose up to his throat.

Trying to catch my breath, I stammered, "Um… Dylan…I think we should stop this now. This is not a good idea." My words had good intentions but my body was beginning to deceive me as he nuzzled his nose in a rhythmic motion, putting the most gentle of touches along the apex of my sex.

I closed my eyes as Dylan's nudging with his nose became harder and hungrier. His fingers were digging into my sides as he pulled my hips up, thus bringing my nether lips closer to his face.

I gasped as I felt Dylan's tongue slowly and painfully licking the outside of my panties. I began to writhe beneath him. I had to stop this; this was not right.

"Dylan please, we can't do this; please stop," I said breathlessly, while trying scoot my bottom away from him.

Dylan ignored me, held onto my hips tighter, and continued with his menstruations. I laid my head back on the pillow and tried to think of another plan. But it was getting difficult to develop a coherent thought as his tongue teased the outside of my panties.

I heard the thin cloth of my panties being ripped and looked down to see the Dylan had successfully torn the only barrier I had left. He sat back on his knees to observe my glistening pussy as he stroked himself through his pants.

Pleadingly, I shrieked, "Dylan! Don't do this!"

As if not hearing a word I said, Dylan picked up my good leg and began to place light, chaste kisses on the inside on my knee making his way toward my heated sex.

I laid my head back down and tried to come to grips with my situation and what was about to happen. I turned my head to the side and saw my bedroom door was cracked open.

Leelan was standing there watching the scene with a very angry look on his face. I mouthed the word HELP to him and he nodded his head in acceptance.

Leelan then burst through my bedroom door and grabbed my wooden chair. He took the chair and broke it forcefully over Dylan's back. Leelan snatched a leg of the wooden chair off the floor and placed the make shift stake on the back of Dylan's neck.

"Didn't ur ma ever teach ya not to go around touching a lady without permission?" he hissed in Dylan's ear.

_Boy, this was awkward, two men so close to my lady parts! What ever happened to modesty?_

Dylan let out a warning growl and let go of my hips to deal with the person who was keeping him from devouring my pussy.

Dylan turned to face Leelan and snarled. Leelan smirked at the vampire and threw Dylan up against my wall across the room. My favorite watercolor painting came crashing upon his head as he landed on the floor with a heavy thud. _Dermot was right! Leelan can sure hold his own in a fight._

I sat up on my elbows, helpless to do anything to help Leelan. I looked up at him and noticed he wasn't looking at Dylan, who was probably about to kick his ass, but he seemed to be mesmerized by my exposed sex. I immediately moved my good leg to hide my womanhood from further public view.

"Beautiful." I heard Leelan whisper as he turned his gaze to mine. He shook his head and closed his eyes right before he carefully placed my sheets back to cover me.

"Thank you," I whispered softly then turned my attention toward Dylan who was sitting on the floor across the room, observing our interaction.

Leelan leapt off the bed and assumed a protective stance with his arms out and bent while he bounced his weight from side to side. Dylan slowly stood to his feet, dusted both of his shoulders off and shook his head to get the remaining chunks of plaster out of his hair.

Dylan hung his head low while he slowly and carefully took steps toward my bedroom door. When he got to the door, he opened it and said, "I apologize for my actions and I will understand if you are never able to forgive me." Then he was gone. I felt terrible for him. I know in my heart he would have not done that if he had been in control of his instincts. I wasn't sure if Eric would be as understanding.

Leelan quickly walked over to the door and locked it. He turned toward me with pleading eyes. "Sookie, Jesus… I am so sorry."

Quickly making a few long strides towards me he jabbered, "I had no idea… I would have been here sooner, if I had known." He sat down on my bed and pulled my sheets tighter to cover my chest. Leelan seemed so concerned. I was just so grateful he was there before something much worse happened.

"I'm okay… and trust me, I have been through a lot worse. Dylan was in blood lust after he caught a whiff of my Uncle Dermot. I guess he forgot or doesn't have the ability to mask his Fae aroma." It was an accident. I know my Uncle would never set me up intentionally to be a vampire's tasty Fae treat.

"How are you able to mask your scent?" I was curious to know because my cousin Claudine, who was full Fae was not able to accomplish that nifty trick.

Grinning he replied, "Oh, well, my Pa knew masking my scent was a skill I was gonna have to learn living in a world full vampires. Honestly, it is like second nature to me, now anyways." His face fell slightly. I could tell it was painful for him to speak about his father.

"Well, thank you." I smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand. I didn't know this man very well, but I felt the overwhelming need to try and comfort him.

"I honestly don't know what I would have done without you," I said apprehensively, moving my eyes from his to the floral print on the comforter of my bed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sookie, I just received a call from Pam and I need to speak with you. Uh… if you are uncomfortable about being in a room alone with me, your Fae guard may stay, but we really must talk," he pleaded. I knew Dylan never meant to harm me, but I truly did not trust him at the moment. I made eye contact with Leelan and nodded my head.

"You may come in and Leelan will remain in here as well." I did not want to offend Dylan, but I wasn't taking any chances either.

Leelan moved across the room and unlocked the door. He cautiously moved backwards toward my bed, never taking his eyes off of the door.

Dylan entered the room and glared toward Leelan. The tension in the room was heavy. His eyes softened as his eyes made contact with mine.

"I want to express my deepest apologizes, Sookie. I have no idea what came over me. I can assure you, I have never lost control like that nor have I ever met a creature from the Fae before," he lamented softly.

"I apologize too. I should not have encouraged you like I did. I guess my lady parts just have a mind of their own," I joked uncomfortably.

Dylan nodded with acceptance.

"Eric is on his way." He was brief and to the point.

"Yes, I know this. Uncle Dermot said he would be here shortly." I looked at him expectantly.

Dylan began to pace. "Pam said he was not himself when he left. He tore out of the palace in New Orleans…um… and these are her words not mine, 'like a bat out of Hell.'" I giggled softly. Pam is a riot. His new office must be located at the palace. It really is sad that I know so little of his new life.

"This is not a laughing matter, Sookie! After what just happened… I dunno." He continued to pace and frantically rubbed his hands through his hair.

"He destroyed his office before he left. He even inadvertently injured a human on his way out the door as well." I sat up from my position on the bed. That is not like Eric. He rarely behaves so rash.

"What did you tell him happened tonight?" I was now officially panicked. What could he have said to make Eric flip out like that?

He stopped pacing and sat at the foot of my bed. "Eric felt your terror while you were in the woods. He could tell how frightened you were." Leelan looked at me with sympathetic eyes and grabbed my hand.

"It's okay Leelan… you didn't mean any harm and I will explain everything to Eric - I promise." Eric will understand. He has lost loved ones before and he knows how hard the grieving process can be. He also knows how I can make mountains out of mole hills.

"Who is this Eric?" Leelan asked, as if the word was strange on his tongue.

"He is my ex-boyfriend. Let's just say that it's very complicated." I gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"Eric called me, Sookie, to ask what happened to you." Dylan shook his head and looked down at his hands. I thought it was a very human thing to do.

"Why would he call you when he thought something was wrong with me?"

"Ever since you left Fangtasia - the night you and Eric had that big fight," he swallowed and looked up to meet my eyes, "I've been charged with protecting you." I knew that little bit of information, so why is he making a big deal about this?

"Okay, isn't that why Eric wanted you to exchange blood with me, so you could find me if I ever got into trouble?" I questioned.

"Yes, that is true, but that is only part of it…"

"Well, what is the other part you are not telling me about?" Out with it already, jeez!

Dylan strode across the room and lifted up my window, breathing in the cool night air.

"He's not close, yet," he mumbled to himself and shut the window. "I have a special ability, Sookie. I had it as a human, and when I was turned, my ability heightened substantially. For this reason, I am a very well sought after vampire. Every King and Queen in the world either wants me dead or in the retinue." He chuckled softly and reassumed his position at the end of my bed. "Eric had to pull some serious strings and hand over a large sum of cash to procure my services for you." Now that was news to me.

"Okay, I did not know that, so tell me what is your special ability?"

Dylan leaned toward me on the bed, which earned him a low growl from Leelan. Dylan looked in his direction and immediately sat up.

Grinning evilly and raising an eyebrow he answered, "The art of seduction."

I laughed right in his face. I held my sides and hoped I didn't roll off the bed. There was no way Eric hired this vampire to protect me because of his ability to seduce people. This was the biggest crock of horse shit I had ever heard.

"So, you are known in the Supe world for being some type of Casanova, and they all want you?" I asked, hardly able to contain my amusement.

"Yes, I am the one and only Giacomo Girolamo Casanova de Seingalt, at your service madam." He stood and bowed reverently, his eyes full of mirth.

"Very funny, Dylan." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm very much telling you the truth. I took 127 lovers in my human lifetime and that was a lot back in the eighteenth century. It is all written down in my, _Histoire de ma vie_ (_Story of my Life_), which is both my memoir and my autobiography. You should read it someday, if you ever get the chance," he stated plainly and resumed his position on my bed.

"I was turned by the greatest lover of my life, a French woman by the name of Henriette. The joy which flooded my soul was far greater when I conversed with her than when I held her in my arms at night." He was quiet and somber for a minute. "I miss her every day."

"I'm sorry for your loss Dylan, but I need to know how why you are telling me all of this?" I implored, while glancing at Leelan who was growing impatient as well.

"Sookie, I can seduce the Supernatural. I can also seduce humans, and I have never met anyone until now that I could not seduce." Now, I was not expecting that.

"You can't seduce me," I simply stated. It made sense why he was always trying to come on to me. Some vampires behaved the same way when they first meet me. It frustrated the hell out of them that their glamour did not work on me.

"So, you can make any Supe do what you want them to? Is it similar to glamour?"

"It is very limited Sookie, and it is not exactly like glamour. For Supes, in order for my ability to work, I have to be near the individual and have their undivided attention. I can only seduce one to two at a time and once I am no longer near them, they are released from my control and they remember everything that happened while they were under my influence. So you see, if you got into trouble, I would be able to use my ability to only remove you from the situation then we would have to run like hell." He grinned.

"Is that how you got your information out of me earlier in the backyard, when you were questioning me?" Leelan piped in.

"Um… yes, I needed to determine who you were and what happened to Sookie… I really fucked up." His tone became somber again.

"What are you not telling me, Dylan?" I demanded to know.

He sighed. "My official job, Sookie, is to be your protector. At night when I rise, I follow you around and I'm always within close reach. I often perch in the large oak tree in your front yard when you are home and I have a place at Merlotte's as well. I am supposed to remain in the shadows unless a problem arises." He looked up at me and flinched. My anger was boiling over.

"That fucking bastard, how dare he do this without consulting me first? Ahhh!" I put my hands over my face in disbelief. _How could Eric do this to me? What was he thinking?_

"Let me get this straight, you have sat in my yard night after night and basically spied on me?" I was seething in anger and shaking while flaring my arms about.

"Technically, it was for the purposes of your protection, not to spy but I inadvertently witnessed things, I probably should have not seen." Dylan hung his head low and would not meet my angry gaze.

"Holy Shit...tonight…you saw…uhh! Oh God, you saw me – you freak! You saw…damnit…you know what you saw_!" Oh my goodness, Dylan witnessed me pleasuring myself. Oh my goodness, I have never been so humiliated. How could Eric do this to me? How could he designate a horny Casanova vampire to be my guardian without even asking me first?_

I looked over at Leelan and he was totally confused. I really didn't want to explain myself to him. I hardly knew him.

"Yes, I saw you pleasing yourself this evening. It excited me greatly even to the point that I needed to leave my post momentarily, of course, to go find some 'release'." He put his head in his hands and sighed.

_Are you kidding me Dylan? Did you have to tell Leelan? Why don't you just go put an announcement in the Bon Temps weekly?_

Leelan's eyes went wide with acknowledgement and nodded his head gently. He gave me a look of understanding and drew his attention back to Dylan, waiting for him to continue.

_Are you kidding me! Oh Fuck my life!_

"Eric called as I was returning to my post. All that I was able to tell him before he hung up was what I saw…" He paused.

"What did you tell him Dylan?" I sat up further and gripped Leelan's hand tighter.

"I told him you were injured and in the possession of a fairy." Oh no! Oh no! Eric thinks I've been attacked again.

"What's wrong with her being with a Fairy? She herself is part Fae. We are strong, beautiful, great lovers- "

"It's not that, Leelan. Like you, I too have to be very careful of faeries. But unlike you, I cannot tell the difference, nor do I personally know all of Breandan's followers."

Leelan nodded his head in agreement.

"Sookie, Eric roared… he roared like no one I've ever heard before and then the line went dead. I immediately rescued you, or what I thought was rescuing you, but afterward I could not get him back on the phone. Then Pam called and told me that he is out of his mind with rage. Pam is on her way here, by the way. She is running at full speed she but doesn't think she will get here in time. She thinks Eric will kill us both and ask questions later. I don't have a chance, I'm covered in your fluids and he knows I left my post."

Abruptly standing, Leelan announced, "Sookie, ya have no need to fret, I will defend ya and myself against this Eric vampire. I'm a skilled fighter. I assure ya - I can hold my own. I must first retrieve my sword." Leelan got up from his perch on my bed and headed toward the door.

"Stop! No one leaves this room until we have a plan." I decided to take charge. Casanova was freaking out and He-Man Irish warrior fairy was about to be drained if I did not come up with a fool proof plan.

"We must make a pact. The three of us shall never utter a word about what took place in this house after my Uncle left."

The two men looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Sookie, you have my word, I will never speak of the events that took place in your bedroom this evening." Dylan placed his hand over his heart and bowed.

"Sookie, you have my word, as a member of the Fae, to never mention the things I saw happen in your room." Leelan bowed as well.

"And I promise to keep my word and never tell another soul what happened this evening as well." I placed my hand over my heart.

"Dylan, you have to shower. I have some of Jason's old clothes in the chest of drawers in the spare bedroom; put those on after your shower. And, Leelan you start a fire in my fireplace, and burn Dylan's clothes."

I continued to explain the rest of the plan and made them both repeat each step back to me to make sure we were all on the same page. Dylan left quickly to shower and change into new clothes.

I had Leelan retrieve my old crutches from the hall closet and he gently sat them down on the bed next to me. I knew he wanted to say something, but then he shook his head and decided not to. Leelan gave me a soft smile and left the room to start the fire.

I swung my legs over the bed and used the crutches to stand. It was so painful, but I had to follow through with my plan. I hobbled down the hallway and into living room. When I reached the front door, I slowly opened it. I used my crutch to hold open the door and I hopped my way onto the front porch. The wind was howling in my ears and I wished I'd thought to bring a jacket.

I hobbled over to the old porch swing and I laid myself horizontally on the old rickety thing. I propped my aching ankle on the armrest to elevate it. I tried to concentrate on the bond, but it was closed. Suddenly, the air shifted around me and I knew Eric was close. So, it was now or never…

"Eric Northman," I shouted. "I rescind your invitation into my home!"

**It's a bird…It's a plane…It's a pissed off flying Vampire! He will be making a crash landing in Bon Temps next chapter.**

**Sorry I had to end it there but it seemed like as good a place as any.**

**Let's hope Sookie's plan works – what do you think it is? **

**Please leave me your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Very Bad Plan

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, is owned by Charlaine Harris. The original characters and plot are mine (Yes! Dylan and sweet Leelan are all mine). I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: My wonderful beta Southernlady23, you are Fantabulous! And to Vikingfangtasies, thank you so much for helping me plot this one out and for your lemony support! You are my lemon jock trap! Mes loves you bunches! Muah! All of the mistakes you may find are indeed MINE!**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I SQUEE every time I get one!**

**ANGST RATING: 9! This one is a doozy! Hold on tight! It's a bumpy ride! And Yes! Eric is a little OCC in this chappie, sorry I'm only doing what my muse told me to do! But next chapter, he will explain his actions.**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously…**_

_**I hobbled over to the old porch swing and I laid myself horizontally on the old rickety thing. I propped my aching ankle on the armrest to elevate it. I tried to concentrate on the bond, but it was closed. Suddenly, the air shifted around me and I knew Eric was close. So, it was now or never…**_

"_**Eric Northman," I shouted. "I rescind your invitation into my home**_!"

* * *

I yelled the words to wind and sat back and awaited my fate. It was quiet, too quiet. I could hear the old porch swing creak as it gently swayed in the cold breeze. My stomach was in knots and my shoulders quivered in anticipation for Eric's arrival.

A tap came for the window closest to me. I turned my head and saw a freshly showered Dylan wearing Jason's old clothes from the spare bedroom. Oddly, the clothes fit him perfectly. I looked past Dylan and could see the glow of the fire in my fire place.

I sighed with relief; the hiding evidence part of my strategy was complete. I was beginning to feel better about the efficiency of my plan. Now, I just had to convince Eric this was all a misunderstanding.

A shiver ran through my body from the colder temperature on the porch. I had not anticipated it when I hobbled out here.

"Dylan, could you please toss the blanket from my couch through the window?" I quivered, trying to keep my voice steady.

The window flew up and almost immediately my Gran's old quilt came hurdling through the air. It landed directly on my lap.

"Thank you," I smiled, while I straightened the blanket out and tucked it around my body.

"No problem." He paused. "Sookie, I will never forget the kindness you have shown me this evening," Dylan said in a somber tone.

"Well, I sure hope you don't, because with my tendency for trouble, I'm sure I'll need your help someday soon," I joked and gave him a soft smile.

Dylan grinned, nodded, and slowly shut the window, latching it closed with two soft clicks.

Everything suddenly went quiet again. The anticipation of waiting for Eric's arrival was driving me mad.

Suddenly, Dylan banged very loudly on the window. I quickly jerked my head toward him as he mouthed the words, 'He is here.' I gave him a curt nod to let him know I understood his warning.

I readjusted myself on the porch swing and scanned the yard with my eyes. If Eric was here, just where was he exactly? I noticed the bushes off to the side of yard shake a little bit, before two little brown bunnies leapt from them and scurried toward the woods behind my house.

_Damn, even the animals have a sense of self preservation and know to get the hell out of dodge when Eric is pissed._

_Eric where are you_? I thought to myself.

Then Eric made his presence known as he landed in my front lawn with a heavy earth shattering thud. The trees, bushes, and I swear my house, shook slightly.

_Oh God! I have this terrible feeling things are not going to go well for me._

Eric was dressed in a tux. He no doubt was probably about to or had just gotten back from some 'hoity toity' event hosted by the Vampire King of Louisiana, Felipe De Castro_._

_I hope the King will be not upset with Eric with his sudden urgent need to come to Bon Temps._

Eric's hair was completely windblown and his eyes were feral. I could see his shoulders as they rose up and down, like he was breathing, from my position on the porch and his hands were clenched in tight fists.

Rage was the only emotion I could feel from him and it was rolling off his body in waves. Even though the bond was closed, his emotions were so strong I could feel them leaking all over him like a dam that was about to break. I shuddered with anticipation.

I shook with fear and my teeth chattered, hindering my ability to speak. I now understood Pam's reaction to Eric's behavior. She had every right to be concerned. I see why she was running all of the way here and it was not an overreaction on her part.

Eric was out of his mind and locked in a primal vampire state. I had never seen this side of him before. He was all vampire or Supernatural. His presence was breathtaking and frightening. If either of those men had been outside the protective shield of my home when Eric arrived, they would be dead - of that I was sure.

And here I sit, in a barely there nightgown, with no panties, covered by my…No Panties? Holy shit! I lifted up my blanket and placed my hand in between my legs. I silently pleaded that I had remembered to put new pair on, but alas that was not the case.

"_How could I have forgotten such a vital part of my plan?"_

The magnitude of what I had done finally hit me. I had placed myself on my front porch like a lamb to slaughter, wearing hardly any clothes and smelling like another vampire.

"_Oh Jesus! Fuck! What have I done? I was so worried about the boys I did not even think about my state or dress, or rather … undress!"_

I began to panic and breathing was becoming very difficult for me. I was trying to think of a plan B, when I heard an animalistic growl, which was gradually getting louder, coming from Eric who was still in my yard where he landed. I slowly turned my gaze toward him to see he was focused solely on my front door.

Before I could say anything to him, he took off like a freight train and headed right into the magical barrier that kept any uninvited vampires from entering my home. Eric was running at such a speed when he hit the barrier, he ricocheted across my yard and landed against my old oak tree, splitting it in half.

Eric looked disgusted and sneered. He stood and righted himself while straightening his tux. Then he took off again. This time Eric ricocheted past the fallen oak tree and landed squarely on the roof of my old car. The car flattened beneath him like a thin piece of tin.

_Oh man! I am gonna miss that old car. Who knew my old car would finally meet her final death by Eric's ass. Though I have to admit, that would be a great way to go. _I shook my head from my inner musing, just in time to see Eric's body catapult across the yard again.

As Eric was lifting himself to a standing position, I yelped in a weak voice. "Eric, please stop. I'm here."

Eric turned his head to meet my gaze and immediately sniffed the air. I guessed he was searching for my scent to verify it was indeed me sitting in the porch swing. He recognized my scent, closed his eyes and seemed to calm slightly before he gave a nod.

I momentarily had the ill conceived notion that Eric had returned to the land of the sane, but was disappointed in my next breath when he broke into a sinister smile and started to slowly stalk toward me. The way he looked at me made me feel like one of those wounded antelopes on the plains of the Savannah in Africa, being hunted by a very hungry lion.

Being unable to move or run for my life, thanks to my broken ankle, I decided I was going to try to talk my way out of this predicament.

"How's it… going? Cold night, huh?" I jabbered, while shaking my head and tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. Eric stayed his course toward me, his eyes still black and his fists still clenched.

I turned my head as I heard some ruckus on the other side of the door. I peered through the window to see Dylan pinning Leelan to the opposite wall across the room. Dylan locked eyes with Leelan and spoke to him in hushed tones. This was the first time I have ever seen Dylan's gift at work. Leelan's eyes glazed over as he slid his body to the floor, and placed his head in his large hands. Keeping a hand on Leelan's shoulder, Dylan turned toward me and gave me a reassuring nod. Apparently, he had faith in this fucked up plan, wish I did.

Eric paused and looked curiously at the two men in my house. I needed to distract him before he played another round of 'Viking Racquetball'.

"Eric. Um... so... What brings you here this evening? Why are you dressed up? Are you going out for a special occasion?" I rambled nervously and giggled. Eric did not move from his position.

I needed to do something drastic to get his attention. I tried to remove my shoe from my good foot but kept losing my balance and almost fell off the porch swing. So, I grabbed the only thing I could toss at him to get his attention… my crutch.

I picked up the crutch and launched it in the air toward Eric with every ounce of strength my small body possessed. The crutch hit him square on the head. At first, I was really proud of my aim and my ability to execute my plan so smoothly to draw Eric's attention toward me, but when I saw the look on his face, I knew I was fucked!

"Eric…uh…," but before I could finish my sentence, he launched his body towards me. He landed so heavily on me and the swing, that it gave way. We ended up on the porch floor. Luckily for me, it was only about a foot drop and most of the impact of Eric's body hitting me was absorbed by the swing. I guess he was sane enough not to squish me with his 'vampire pounce'. But it still really sucked landing on the floor.

"What the fuck… Eric…?" I gasped, while coughing, sputtering and trying to push his heavy body off me.

Eric's eyes made contact with mine and he turned his head as he inquisitively looked at my face.

"Eric, I can explain…really…It's kind of a funny story. If you could dislodge your body from mine, I would happily explain this giant misunderstanding to you." I trembled.

Eric popped his head up from my neck and hissed loudly, then threw the blanket off my body and continued to sniff his way down my almost naked form. I rolled my eyes and decided to just let him continue his sniffing exploration.

He breathed in the area around each of my breasts and his growls returned, growing louder and louder as he made his descent down my body. He smelled my sides then pushed my night gown up ever so gently to sniff my sex.

"Eric, stop! What are you doing?" I questioned, as I pushed my gown back down and attempted to squeeze my legs shut.

Eric harrumphed, pushed my legs apart, and continued his sniffing extravaganza.

"Please…" I implored, and then the growling stopped.

"Eric, I told you, I need to explain… it's not what you think. I'm fine…my ankle is hurt… that's all…" I pleaded.

He gingerly picked me up, and carried me off my porch without saying a word. I was about to explain what had happened that night, but Eric wasn't listening to anything I was saying. Apparently, in his primal state of mind he'd forgotten that we broke up and went our separate ways. He'd also forgotten that though we were still married, we'd agreed that I was allowed to date others as was he. He forgot everything we'd agreed to as he suddenly launched us into the night sky and carried me like as if I was Lois Lane and he was Superman.

After a short flight, we landed with a thud in a familiar front yard. Looking around I saw that we were at the home of my ex-lover, Bill Compton. Eric quickly made heavy eager steps towards the front door and kicked the door off of its hinges to allow us access.

I searched with my mind and registered no voids or minds around us. We were alone.

Eric entered the first bedroom we came to and tossed me onto the bed. I immediately scurried across the bed and crawled under the covers. I was grateful this wasn't Bill's bed. There were too many memories there and I had no desire to ever relive any of them.

In vampire speed, Eric shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket, and threw it onto Bill's old wicker chair. He tugged his tie free of its knot and pulled it sharply from his neck before it joined the jacket on the chair. He tossed his dress shoes off and left them where they fell.

By the time I blinked, Eric had yanked the front of his white dress shirt open and a shower of buttons littered the floor. Before I could even open my mouth, Eric's shirt had disappeared and he was unbuckling his belt and his pants had slid to the floor. I finally registered what was happening when he made a step towards me.

"Don't! Stop right there, mister! I think I might know what you have planned, but I think it is a bad idea. We broke up! Don't you remember?" I tried to reason with him as my heart began to beat wildly in my chest.

_If only he wasn't so damn sexy, this would be so much easier!_

Eric gave the air a whiff and gave me a knowing seductive smirk.

_Damn you hormones! He can smell me getting wet and getting wet in front of a vampire is just like posting a sign on my ass that says, 'Open for business'!_

I immediately sat up and scooted back as close to the head board as I could get. I grasped the blankets and placed them under my chin. With a blink of an eye, I was nose to nose with Eric. In one fell swoop, he managed to remove the blankets and the gown from my body. He then placed both of his hands under my bottom and gently pulled me to him.

Kneeling between my legs, he looked down at my foot and finally noticed my bruised and broken ankle. I winced as he gently picked it up to observe the injury.

Eric placed my foot back down and brought his wrist up to his mouth to bite down.

I had already decided before Eric arrived that I would not take his blood tonight. Our relationship was already so awkward and this injury was not life threatening. Taking his blood is just so intimate and would only tie us together even more than we already were. If Eric was no longer going to be in my life, then I needed to figure out how to deal with all my little bumps and bruises on my own. It wasn't fair for me to expect him to coming running every time I hurt myself.

"No, Eric not this time," I said as I turned my head away from his offered blood. Several drops inadvertently dripped onto my cheek and my hair as I turned away.

Eric grunted and grabbed my chin with his other hand. He placed his forefinger lightly into my mouth and pressed my jaw down with his thumb. I shook my head, trying to refuse his bleeding wrist, though I must admit my mouth was watering at the prospect of tasting him once more. Eric reached out and held my head in place to bring some of his blood into my mouth. I kicked, thrashed my arms, and defiantly spit most of it in his face.

When his wound finally closed, he sat back and lapped up the remaining blood from his wrist. I sat up, wiping the blood off my mouth, and looked down to see some of Eric's blood on my chest.

"Snap out of it, Eric!" I screamed at the same time I lashed out, landing a harsh slap to his face.

I have no idea what possessed me to hit Eric. I think I was all caught up in the moment. I recoiled immediately and placed the offending slapping hand over my mouth. "Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry," I stuttered out.

Eric's head was still turned to the side while he brought up his right hand to touch the cheek I had just slapped. In less than a breath, Eric grabbed my hands, and pinned them against the headboard above my head with one of his large hands.

I yelped in surprise and moaned as he eagerly lapped and licked his way to my breasts with long, languid strokes.

Oh, sweet Jesus, I was getting so turned on, but I had to fight with my body for reacting so feverishly to his dominating of me. "I just… I just… I just don't think," I tried to get out, but gasped as his mouth connected with one of my pert nipples and he began to suck. It was my undoing. My body surrendered to his expert attentions.

Feeling my body relax under him, he set to lick, kiss, nip, and suck my skin as he slid down my body. He reproached me every time I moved with a sharp growl, leaving my body tingling.

"Holy fuck!" I spat as he pulled my hips down on his face. Oh what the hell, this would definitely be the last time. What is one more time, right? I will think about the repercussions later.

He went to town licking everywhere his tongue could reach. I moaned as I gave into my lust and arched my body towards him. He held my hips firmly and probed inside me with his massive tongue, his hard nose was rubbing against the apex of my sex and he began to purr, sending vibrations up through me. I screamed in pleasure and writhed against him, desperate for some friction to relieve the pressure of my aching sex.

I fisted my own hair and pulled it as he continued to lap away. I pushed my hips against his mouth and rocked as best I could with his hands pinning me to the bed.

It had been awhile since I'd been with him and it didn't take me long before my climax rushed through me. The intensity of it knocked the breath from my lungs. My body shook violently, and my passage clenched rhythmically at his tongue.

He didn't let me go or remove his tongue as he continued his ministrations; lapping up everything I had to give him. I shivered from the sudden sensitivity of his cool tongue and moaned loudly. He didn't let that deter him as he continued, holding me to him until he was satisfied.

"Eric...Eric...I need you," I cried out between pants. Looking down my body I licked my lips unconsciously as I saw the tip of his very erect cock glistening with pre-cum. Dear God how I wanted him. He slid his length teasingly up and down my swollen lips, watching my eyes close in ecstasy. "Please…" I begged. In the next moment, he lunged his hips forward, and incased himself fully in my heat.

"Oh God," was all I could utter as he drove in and out of me.

Movement to our right caught my eye and I turned to see a large mirror facing us. Seeing the reflections of our union was the most erotic thing I had ever seen and a warm tingle erupted in my stomach. I groaned and let my head fall back as he rolled his hips forward in a punishing pace.

I could feel my release rapidly approaching once more and I tightened around his shaft, trying to bring him down with me. He growled, pulled me forward, kneeled back on his knees, and crushed me to his chest as he bucked up into me. He increased the strength of his thrusts, hitting that oh so perfect spot repeatedly, that I whimpered every time.

"Yes, Eric! Yes! Ugh, yes!"

"You're mine, Sookie!" he yelled, and continued to chant the phrase like a mantra with each upward thrust he made into me.

We were face to face now, with one of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other behind my neck, bringing us as close together as we could get.

My walls started to flutter around his length and Eric roared as he released inside of me.

"Ugh...Sookie!" he shouted, right before he sank his teeth into the side of my neck. I screamed out as my orgasm exploded at the feel of his fangs piercing my skin. Each deep draw of blood he took only prolonged the orgasm flowing through my body.

"Ahhh, Eric! Eric!"

I breathed out in labored pants, attempting to normalize my breathing as Eric released my neck with a final lick to seal it. After a moment of sheer bliss and quiet, he then slowly removed himself from within me.

He looked down at my sweaty, spent body and suddenly placed both hands on the side of my cheeks while searching my face for answers. I watched as the darkness in his eyes faded away.

"Oh God, Sookie, What have I done?"

* * *

**Yep… Sorry… I left you there!**

**Sookie and Eric had passionate, primal sex! You likey?**

**Next chapter is called the Aftermath! **

**Please leave me your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, is owned by Charlaine Harris. The original characters and plot are mine (Yes! Dylan and sweet Leelan are all mine). I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: My wonderful beta Southernlady23, you are Fantabulous! And thank you for getting my butt in gear to get this chapter out! All of the mistakes you may find are indeed MINE!**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I SQUEE every time I get one! Sorry this one took me so long! My summer was so busy with my 4 kids, but thank goodness school started again! Thanks for waiting so patiently! Now… on with the show…**

**ANGST RATING: 7 **

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_**I breathed out in labored pants, attempting to normalize my breathing as Eric released my neck with a final lick to seal it. After a moment of sheer bliss and quiet, he then slowly removed himself from within me.**_

_**He looked down at my sweaty, spent body and suddenly placed both hands on the side of my cheeks while searching my face for answers. I watched as the darkness in his eyes faded away. **_

"_**Oh God, Sookie, What have I done?" **_

"The blood…" He leaned forward to take a sniff. "My blood… why is it all over you?" he asked completely confused.

I looked down at my chest and rolled my eyes. "You tried to give me your blood to fix my ankle and I didn't want it."

"Why?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's just a break. It's not life threatening, and I can't keep expecting you to give me your blood due to the nature of our relationship now… plus… the side effects are just not worth it," I lamented.

Eric either nodded in agreement or that he understood my explanation. I had no idea which one.

He suddenly grabbed both sides of my face and hesitantly asked, "Did I… hurt you? Did I take advantage of-"

"No, don't say that. Your advances were not unwanted," I whispered.

I placed my hand on Eric's chest and pushed him off me, so I could get into a more comfortable sitting position. By the look on Eric's face, I could tell he was now in a more 'sane' frame of mind, and after what just happened between us, we desperately needed to talk.

"So, I guess now you want to have a discussion," I hissed, grabbing a sheet to cover myself. I placed my hands in my lap and nervously twiddled my thumbs, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

_Oh God! He regrets what just happened. _I felt my cheeks burn hot with embarrassment, and the sudden urge to flee gripped me. Surprisingly though, I remained in place.

_What am I doing sitting here? _I scolded myself_. I should get up and leave - oh and flip him the bird as I walk away. But why…why can't I do that? _I asked myself as I remained seated on the bed - waiting to hear what Eric had to say.

"Yes, we must talk. But it is not what you think," he stated, scooting his body closer to mine and placing one of his long fingers at the base of my chin, tilting my head to meet his gaze.

"I have not been honest with you. I have been going through some trials in my personal life when it comes to you, and there have been some new developments in New Orleans as well."

_Why is he telling me this?_ I wondered. I jerked my head away from his grasp and threw my face into the nearest pillow. I was not in the mood to hear his excuses. Eric regretting what just happened between us tore at my soul. I felt like I was having difficulty breathing, though I knew it as all in my head.

"What new developments?" The strain in my voice must have been so noticeable, he ignored my question and looked at me with hurt in his eyes. _How the hell can he be hurting? Whatever, _I thought, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. "And what trials? Can't decide which fangbanger to feed from?"

"Sookie…"

I hated the way he said my name - as if I was a misbehaving child who needed to be punished. I exhaled deeply. Yes, this truly was a punishment. Slowly, I sat up again. He reached out his hand to place it on my shoulder.

"Don't!" I screamed, turning my face away from his gaze.

Eric immediately flinched as if I had slapped him and quickly returned his hands to his side.

"Never mind about New Orleans. We can discuss that at some other time," he said, slumping his broad shoulders down in defeat.

"Why? Just spit it out. I can handle it - just like I'm handling seeing regret splashed over your face."

"Listen to me, Sookie. I have never and will never regret being with you. Give me a chance to explain my actions, and I assure you I will prevent this from happening again. **But **regarding our future...let me make it clear that tonight did not alter things. For me, nothing has changed," he said somberly and turned his body away from mine as he stared pensively across the room.

I closed my eyes and decided to put my big girl pants on as reality hit me. He still didn't want to be with me. "Fine, let's talk," I quipped as I sat up further and straightened the sheet.

Eric turned and gave me a soft smile as he reached for my hand to hold. I snatched my hand away and crossed my arms. The last thing I needed at this moment was Eric touching me and distracting my thoughts.

I looked at him expectantly. He nodded and stood. Eric looked down and remembered he was naked. He sighed and looked at me and I pointed across the room to his discarded tuxedo pants. He nodded again, quickly walked across the room and put them on.

"So what's your big plan so _this_ won't happen again?"

"We are in a rare situation," Eric began. "Vampires do not usually bond to humans, but once they do, it is not natural for the human to leave the vampire. The Magic that bonds us calls me to you. As you can see, it is sometimes overpowering."

"You still haven't said how you're going to stop this, Eric!" I cried, upset he was telling me something I already knew. "The point is, you just can't come swooping down from the sky and frighten everyone in my fickle human life then take me off somewhere and have your way with me," I said angrily. "Not when you and I agreed not to be together," I added.

"I know," he whispered solemnly.

Suddenly with returned determination, he marched across the room and knelt in front of me on the floor. He took both of my hands and placed them in his.

"I vow this will not happen again - even when your blood...our bond... calls to my inner beast to claim you every time I hear your voice, or look at you. I vow I _will_ control it."

I looked down at our joined hands and took a deep breath in hopes to still my emotions as a treacherous tear streaked down my face. I closed my eyes tightly.

"I want you to live your life. I want you to be free. That is all." Eric suddenly let go of my hands and turned away from me. I think he was caught up in the moment as well.

I pulled my knees up to my chest while wrapping my arms around my legs. I laid my head on my knees, and began to rock gently trying to calm myself down.

"Okay," I whispered after a long moment of silence. It was all I could say. Our situation was mind numbingly painful. My emotions were mounting and I was having a difficult time maintaining control.

I knew I only had one choice to make. This would be best for both of us.

"We should break the bond," I announced with confidence.

Eric shook his head. "No absolutely not. That is not an option."

"Why?" I hesitantly asked. "I know it can be done and it is relatively painless. Bill told me…" I whispered.

Eric walked across the room and gently sat on the chair. He was deep in thought, searching for the right words to say.

"What is it? Is there something else you need to say to me?"

Eric nervously cleared his throat. "So, I guess you know about Dylan's gift and why I chose him to protect you at night?" he blurted out, changing the subject. It was fine. I was glad to move on to something else. No sense in beating a dead horse.

"Yep, and I'm guessing you are expecting me to fuss at you because you didn't tell me, and you didn't tell me because you knew I would absolutely refuse to have a guard around me all the time." I lowered my good leg toward the floor to let it dangle there for a minute and returned eye contact with Eric.

He sighed. "Yes, that is true."

"Well, you obviously don't know me as well as you think you do. After the incident with thing one and thing two…" I breathed in and out and closed my eyes. It was still painful to talk about what happened. "I have developed a better sense of self preservation."

"Good." Eric gave me a soft smile.

"I only request that you speak with Dylan about giving me privacy when it is necessary and I also request that you stop making decisions about my safety without my knowledge or consent," I demanded as I sat up straighter on the bed.

At vampire speed, Eric appeared in front of me just inches away from my face. "I will always protect you, Sookie, and I will sometimes be forced to make decisions that involve your safety without your knowledge or consent. I will not apologize for it," he fumed as his eyes hardened. I turned my head away from him as more treacherous tears made their way down my cheeks. I felt the bed shift and Eric was in front of me again.

_Why is he doing this? If he doesn't want to be with me, why can't he just let me go? How am I supposed to move on if he's constantly making all the decisions in my life? _

Eric took his thumb and gently padded across my lower lip and cheek. His eyes softened and he leaned into me to place his nose on the soft skin underneath my ear. "But, I obviously did not give Dylan specific instructions involving your privacy and for that I do apologize," he lamented with a sigh and placed a gentle, supple kiss on my cheek as he turned toward the door.

I fought the urge to wrap my arms around him. _Would I never stop wanting him?_

Luckily, Eric pulled away and made a few strides toward the exit. Suddenly, he stopped. His fists were clenched and a low growl erupted from his chest. He turned and slowly stalked toward me.

_Oh God, what was wrong _now?

Eric was on the bed again and very angry.

I scooted myself against the headboard and brought the sheet up to cover my chest.

Eric looked down at me a little confused and shook his head. I heard him apologize softly almost to himself. Then with returned determination and less anger he asked, "Dylan and the part fairy were in your house?"

"Y…yes," I hesitantly remarked.

"Why?" he questioned, turning his head to the side, waiting for my answer.

I cleared my throat. "It's a long story and I'm tired… the fairy is harmless. He is the son of one of Naill's most trusted warriors in his army. Dermot vouched for him. His father had to leave him behind when the portals closed because he feared for his safety. The portal in the woods behind my house was the last place he saw his father. You have nothing to fear from him."

"I do not fear a half fairy," he retorted.

"Eric, that's not what I meant… I mean he's not an enemy of mine," I seethed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine! Then why was he carrying you through the woods?" Eric raged.

I sat up on my knees and yelled, "Because I fell and broke my damn ankle! He was helping me!"

Eric threw his hands in the air. "Why must you force me to ask you every little detail…just tell me what happened!" he thundered.

I sat back down and covered my breast with the sheet again. Reigning in my anger, I took a deep breath and asked, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

Eric calmed himself as well and plopped himself in the chair across the room. He tented his fingers and laid his forehead on them as he closed his eyes. He took several unnecessary breaths and sternly said, "I know a fairy was carrying you in the woods… I know Dylan was not at his post when you came in contact with said fairy… I know when I arrived my invitation to your home was rescinded… I know you were injured and almost naked on your front porch swing awaiting my arrival…"

Losing his calm, Eric pounced to his feet and in a few short strides, he was in my face again. I gulped and my breath hitched.

"But most importantly, I know the SCENT of the Vampire I hired to PROTECT you was all over your most intimate parts…" he said in a menacing whisper as the growling in his chest returned.

"I…I can explain," I stammered.

Eric shook his head again and quietly sat next me as he placed a hand on my thigh. "Go ahead."

I sighed and turned toward Eric who was staring at the ground waiting for my explanation.

"It wasn't his fault," I pleaded. "Dermot came to my room to speak with me and I guess he forgot to mask his scent… so when Dylan came back to my bedroom… he… got carried away and rubbed himself all over me. Leelan was able to distract Dylan and he immediately apologized. He's never been in contact with any type fairy before, and he just lost it for a minute," I ended with a whisper. I knew this explanation was not going to satisfy Eric, but I had to try for Dylan's sake.

"Leelan is this fairy, I suppose?" he asked as he gripped my thigh gently.

"Yeah," I replied, trying my best not to move away and provoke him somehow.

Thankfully, Eric released my leg abruptly, then stood and paced the room. He seemed very deep in thought so I gave him a minute to process this information. I rubbed my leg a little bit where his hand had been. It was sore. Eric didn't grab my leg intentionally too roughly, he was just upset.

Suddenly, he stopped and smiled. "Well, why don't we find you some clothes so you can introduce me to your new 'friend' and I can deal with Dylan?" he asked.

I looked at him blankly. In a way I understood why he was so upset. We ended things because he was a vampire. His immortality versus my mortality was something he couldn't wrap his head around and he's let me go- thinking I need to live out my mortal life. So the thought of me with Dylan or any other vampire was not something he could accept.

"Let's go… shall we?" he added.

_Oh man, something tells me this will not be a pleasant introduction._

* * *

**Oh BOY! So much dialogue that Chapter but these two needed to talk!**

**Please leave me your thoughts….**


End file.
